Forgotten Past
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: Hiei has a mate now, her name's Kagome. Things will start to happen as the woman's past returns. Just who is this girl that was thought to be nothing more than an alert human that can feel demon energy? A shrine maiden with no power at that? Or is she...?
1. Chapter One

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. It truly saddens me to say that, but I can not tell a lie... Ok, I could... but I'd be sent to jail for plagiarizing...

**Author of Forgotten Past:** Chrystal-Hearts

This is how we mind speak

/Hiei/

\Shuichi\

\**Youko**\

\_**Kurama**_\

(**Someone else**)

* * *

The group had just returned from a rather trying mission. Everyone was quite annoyed about it too. A D-class demon that had managed to slip through the barrier was their intended target, but when they got there they found several other demons. These ones were A and S class. Most of them had escaped and some had gone back through the barrier, but they were planning something. That was the problem though, they hadn't been able to figure out what was being planned. And that annoyed them the most.

Koenma hadn't been much of a help when they reported that to him. The demi-god also had no idea what they were planning. Then he suggested that they track down _every_ youkai that had not returned through the barrier. Yusuke had then blown up about there being _no way_ in hell that he was standing his fiance up... _**again**_, Kurama had stated that he needed to spend time with his mother, and Kuwabara had said that Shizuru needed him home for something. The demi-god had been annoyed and had turned to Hiei, but they were all surprised when he point blank refused.

"Why the hell not?" The demi-god practically whined.

"I have other things to do Koenma, and you can't force me as I am no longer indebted to Reikai." The fire demon stated calmly.

It was shortly after that that Koenma gave up and sent them all back to Ningenkai. So here they were, standing in the park, having just dropped from the portal, and the others were all staring at him. He knew what was coming, but that didn't make him like it anymore. Yusuke was the one to speak first. "What do have to do that's better than killing? Demons that is?"

"Hn. That is none of your business detective."

"I am curious as well Hiei." The red headed kitsune spoke up.

"Neither is it your business fox."

"You're not planning on torturing any humans, are you shrimp?"

Hiei now turned a glare onto the human of the group. "I have no desire to torture worthless ningens, baka." With a final glare, he left. Heading to a place that only he knew about. It didn't take him long to make it there either. He was at a shrine now. If you looked around, you would see a large tree, and near it would be a well house. There was also the shrine and a two story house. Moving into the branches of the tree, he could see into one of the windows. Inside was a young woman with long ebony hair, milky white skin, and beautiful blue-gray eyes.

Said woman was currently looking through her closet for something. Or she _was_, until she felt a familiar aura. Turning to look out the window, she saw the fire demon and smiled. Quickly going over and opening the window, she moved back so he could come through. Once he was inside, she attacked him... with a kiss... and a hug. The fire demon was smiling inside at her antics. When they pulled apart, she was panting slightly. "I missed you!"

And now he did smile. A rare, yet true smile. Just for her. "I've only been gone a day."

Now she pouted at him. Her strange yet beautiful eyes sparkling. "A day is _**far**_ too long."

Rolling his eyes at her antics, he kissed her again. "It could've been longer, koishii."

"How so?" Her head cocked slightly to the side as she inquired curiously.

"Koenma wanted me to go after rogue demons that are in Ningenkai." No one knew about this. None knew about her. Only she, himself, and her family knew. And they all knew to keep quiet about it. He had explained to her that he had a reputation in the demon world, and that she could be targeted by his enemies if they found out about her. She agreed to keep their relationship a secret for the time being, telling him that she'd only tell her friends she was seeing _someone_, so they'd quit trying to set her up with people.

Of course, he hadn't been happy with the idea of her supposed _friends_ doing that. It annoyed him. She was **his**. Of course, _they_ didn't know that... but it still annoyed him. This amazing woman was **his**, and he wanted to take her away and prove it to her at times. He still remembered the day they met. It was a little over a year ago. He had been relaxing in a tree, deep within a forest, and she had come stumbling into a clearing below him.

He had, of course, ignored her presence at first. At least he did until he caught her scent. It was vanilla and coconut laced with cinnamon. It also held purity and innocence within it. She was still lying on the ground and was moaning in apparent pain. After a few moments, she had managed to force herself up and had looked around. Muttering to herself about evils bears that come out of nowhere. Then she gasped and turned to look directly at where he was. "A demon...?" She seemed to question herself.

Hiei had dropped down from his tree and glared at her. "How do you know about demons onna?"

It was then that she glared at him. "It's Kagome, not onna... don't even think about calling me anything but my name again." There was a threat in her voice, and he had found it amusing.

So much so that he just **had** to provoke her. So, raising a brow and acting indifferent, he did so. "What will you do about it onna?"

Her eyes narrowed and he could've sworn she growled at him. He smirked at her angered look, and was totally unprepared for what she did next. Pushing herself from the ground she tackled him. _She_ **tackled**_** him**_. Not the smartest thing to do. Of course he wasn't prepared for the feeling that shot through him at feeling her womanly figure pressed up against his body. She also felt a rush of energy flare through her, though it was too quickly for detection.

Hiei had quickly flipped them so that he had her pinned to the ground beneath him. His body pressed into hers as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What were you trying to do onna?"

This time he knew she growled. A very inu sounding growl. Said growl was accompanied by a glare. "I was _trying_ to... umm... I'm not sure really." She said as she appeared to begin thinking about it. "I dunno, tackling you just seemed like the thing to do."

He had been speechless at that and had let her up as he disappeared into the trees. His aura masked as he decided to follow her. Not like he had anything better to do, and she was interesting to say the least. And so he did. He followed her as she found her way from the forest and then to her home. It was the shrine they were currently on at the moment. The girl had went inside and came out a few minutes later dressed in semi-traditional miko garb. The only difference being that the hakama were black. She had then went about chores.

Hiei had continued to come by and watch her though. One day while she was resting underneath the tree, she had sighed and looked up into the branches. "Why do you keep following me?"

To say he had been shocked would have been an understatement. No one had ever been able to sense him when he had masked his presence completely. Yet this ningen onna had. It irritated and annoyed him. He had dropped down from his branch and landed in front of her. "How did you know I was here?"

She simply blinked at the question. "I've known you've been following me since we met. You should've shielded your presence if you didn't want me to know."

Now **that** had been even more irritating. He had his presence _completely_ masked, and she told him he should have hid it if he didn't want her to know he was following her. He pointed this little fact out to her. All she could say was "oh", then she had looked down. "If you knew I was following you, why did you lead me here?"

Of that he was definitely curious. She had surprised him with her answer, too. "It never crossed my mind that you could be a threat to my family."

And so he continued his visits anyways. Continuing to mask his presence, even though it did no good since she could still sense him. Then he had disappeared for a month. When he returned, she had seemed worried. He could tell because she rushed into her room, opened the window, and climbed out into the tree to talk to him. At the time he had been too tired to complain and tell her to get away. As it was, he had used the dragon and had barely managed to make it to the tree and remain conscious.

After she had seen his state, she urged him into her room. Once she had made it inside as well, she had made him lay down on the bed and left for something. When she returned, her arms were laden with bandages, gauze, medical tape, surgical supplies, antibiotics, and peroxide. It seemed like she was prepared for this kind of thing. As her soft hands glided across his skin, cleaning his body of dried blood, he had fallen asleep. The energy loss taking it's toll on him.

He had woken up hours later, completely bandaged and still lying on the girl's bed. Only this time, she was also lying on it. Night had long since fallen and she had apparently gotten tired as she had laid down next to him. Her head was pillowed on his chest and one of her arms wrapped around his waist as she snuggled close to him. Though he couldn't bring himself to care as her wonderful scent surrounded him. Slowly, he fell back to sleep.

The next morning he was awakened by people arguing. Listening in, he found himself to be the reason. "Kagome, this is not a sanctuary for demons! This is a shrine! How do you even know that you can trust him?"

A sigh was heard before the girl, Kagome, spoke. "Honestly gramps, do you think I'd let him in if I felt he was a threat? He's not going to hurt anyone, trust me."

"You don't even know his name, or what kind of demon he is."

"I bet Kagome thinks he's a cute demon." Said a boy's voice, and he sounded highly amused.

"Souta!" He could just imagine the blush she held and amusement began to dance in his ruby eyes. The fire demon then heard sounds of them wrestling, before the guy yelled and a giggle was heard. "Serves you right brat."

"You **bit** me!"

That was surprising for the fire demon. "Shouldn't have said what you did. Now if you two will excuse me, I have a demon to take care of... and if makes you feel safer gramps, I'll ask for his name when he wakes up." It was two minutes later that she walked into the room and saw that he was up. Moving to his side, she smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Hn." And he turned his head away.

But he did see that she rolled her eyes. "Since you seem to be feeling better, perhaps you could tell me your name while I check your wounds." When he stayed quiet she sighed. "Fine." Her hands went to the bandage on his arm where a nasty gash had been. With his demon healing it would take probably two days to heal because of how deep it was and all of the other injuries he acquired. Feeling her fingers brush against it, he turned his head to look as well.

He was shocked to see that it was almost completely healed. She had stated that it shouldn't take longer than a few more hours. Then she asked him to sit up, **and** told him that if he didn't she'd have her brother help like she did yesterday. Deciding he didn't want another ningen touching him too, he grudgingly sat up. There was a slight pain in his abdomen where another deep gash had been. The demons the gang had fought this time were all S-class, upper S-class. The demons had also been prepared for them.

His human teammate, Kuwabara, had been taken to Genkai's to see Yukina. He was in pretty bad shape, but could've been worse if Hiei hadn't stepped in for him. Kurama, his kitsune teammate, was worse than Hiei was, but Yusuke was in best shape out of all of them... Though he _was_ covered in more blood then the rest of them. Since Yusuke was a taiyoukai class, he had an easier time dealing with the S-classes than the rest did, and he had managed to take more out.

Once Kuwabara had fallen and Kurama looked about ready to, Hiei had told his friend, telepathically, to get away from the demons. Then he had called upon the dragon. Thankfully the attack had done it's job and taken out most all of the demons they were facing. Yusuke had then picked up Kuwabara and after looking at Kurama, had grabbed him as well. Telling Hiei he was taking the now slightly protesting fox and the unconscious humans to Genkai's. Hiei had stated that he'd be going elsewhere to rest and heal on his own. The toushin had not been happy about it, but he couldn't stop him.

And so he ended up here. Where the young girl was taking bandages from his torso to look at the wounds. Which when the bandages came off, he was surprised to see they were stitched closed. When he had questioned her about it, she merely smiled. That had been slightly irritating, but he decided he didn't really care how she knew. After she left the room, he had left through her window to relax in the tree.

She had come back in a while later to check on him, and he had been expecting her to tell him he should've staid in bed to heal. But she surprised him when she merely walked over to her window and looked over his form. After assessing him, she left with a smile. That confused him as even Kurama would've told him he needed to rest, then he'd claim it needed to be somewhere other than a bed.

This girl, however, didn't say a word about where he was. Simply left the room and went about her chores. Only coming up to check on him one other time and that time she had brought food. "I know youkai don't normally eat human food, but it's good!" He had snorted, though he was curious how she knew what youkai would like. "You _need_ to eat. It'll help get your energy back faster."

Then she had left. And then he had grudgingly admitted that she was right and had entered the room to eat. He was rather surprised at how good it _did_ taste. It actually seemed to be made for a demon, as the seasoning and flavor was just right. The steak was even rare... almost raw. An hour later an older woman had entered the room and smiled as she picked up the empty dishes. Then she had left.

It was around nightfall that Kagome returned to her room. Peeking out her window, she asked Hiei inside so she could take the bandages off, as she assumed his wounds would be completely healed. And they were. So Kagome gently took out the stitches. Once done, she smiled. "Ready to tell me your name yet?"

Moving quickly to the window, he was prepared to leave. Though he did turn back, and he saw her smiling at him. "Hiei." And he had left. Though he continued to hang around. It was after a few more weeks that he had actually spoken to her. He found that she was curious about where he disappeared from time to time. He had simply told her missions. He had then asked about her knowledge of demons. She had then stated she was a shrine priestess and had met a few. Demons were common knowledge in her family... at least the family at the shrine. She had also stated that she had befriended a few that had disappeared a few years back.

That led to the question of how old she was since she looked sixteen. She had sighed and stated that she would be turning twenty in a few months. It had surprised him to learn that she was that old, but he shook it off. They continued talking, and he had gotten closer to her. It was the day he came over and saw her talking to some ningen boy that he realized he had feelings for her. For he had been jealous that she was talking to another male. And she must have sensed it too, because she quickly ushered the boy away and walked over to the tree.

He had dropped done and told her he didn't like the ningen and she giggled at him. About a minute later, Souta called her to come help him. Still giggling, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, whispering that she only thought of the boy as a friend. Not long after that he had realized that he wanted her. So, he asked to court her. She seemed surprised and even surprised him with her knowledge on demon customs.

The courting lasted a couple months and she had agreed to be his mate. When he asked her, she couldn't quit smiling. She had jumped up from her seat on the bed and knocked him to the floor as she kissed him. He'd admit that he was surprised. Never did he think that he'd find someone to love that would actually love _him_ as well. Of course he had told her what he was, and she shrugged asking him why it mattered. He then explained that he was considered forbidden to even demon kind and then he'd told her about his past. She just kept smiling and told him she didn't care about any of that.

Still not believing that she could fully accept him, he had told her that he enjoyed killing. Her response was that he was a demon and most of them did. She even stated that some humans enjoyed it. That had also amazed him. Next she stated that he was different than he used to be and that his past had no bearing on how she saw him now.

So here he was now, standing in her room. Well no, _their_ room. Kissing her, talking to her, and simply loving being with her. As he told her how Koenma had wanted him to chase after a few A and S class demons that had escaped. Then he told her he had refused because he wanted to come see her. The happiness he could see in her eyes made him smile.

Her beautiful blue-gray eyes. He remembered how confused he was to find they held wisdom and knowledge, instead of youth and innocence. It made her seem older than she was, though she only appeared sixteen. That was something which amazed him. No matter what, she did not appear to age. Mentally shaking his head of these thoughts, he led her to the bed and relaxed. Smiling, she curled into his lap and nuzzled into his neck. "Ai shiteru Koibito."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! I know I liked writing it. I figured I'd try to make an interesting story, as I was slightly stuck on my other ones... Actually I'm stuck on Haunted Passions. I'm chapters ahead of the posting, I just don't know how to write the next part though. I thought that a fic with Kagome and Hiei already being mated sounded good. Then I had the idea that her past is... secretive. Meaning Hiei doesn't know about it... yet. You know what they say, the past always returns to haunt... that or that something in the past will come back to bite you on the ass... though I doubt Kagome needs to worry about the biting part. Hiei'd kill anyone or thing that touched his mate.


	2. Chapter Two

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. It truly saddens me to say that, but I can not tell a lie... Ok, I could... but I'd be sent to jail for plagiarizing...

**Author of Forgotten Past:** Chrystal-Hearts

This is how we mind speak

/Hiei/

\Shuichi\

\**Youko**\

\_**Kurama**_\

(**Someone else**)

* * *

**Last Time****:**

Her beautiful blue-gray eyes. He remembered how confused he was to find they held wisdom and knowledge, instead of youth and innocence. It made her seem older than she was, though she only appeared sixteen. That was something which amazed him. No matter what, she did not appear to age. Mentally shaking his head of these thoughts, he led her to the bed and relaxed. Smiling, she curled into his lap and nuzzled into his neck. "Ai shiteru Koibito."

**This Time****:**

The day was rather warm, and she once again found herself without her mate. His missions were becoming more and more frequent. It annoyed her to no end that he had to keep leaving her, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Currently, she was walking to her cousin's house. It felt like it'd been forever since she'd been there. On occasion they would chat on the phone, but they barely visited... which was odd. They lived across town from each other, so they could visit often if they wanted to. However, Kagome had been immersing herself in her schoolwork and shrine duties once she returned from...

As those thoughts began running through her head, she firmly forced them away. That was all in the past, she **didn't** even want to think about it. So she quickly wiped her tears away and continued to her cousin's house. Anyways... Once school was over she delved into the shrine chores. Becoming immersed in them until she had everything on the shrine perfect. She even helped her grandfather run it sometimes. Also she'd tell stories to some of the children who came to visit with their parents. Then she had met Hiei and had began spending some time with him.

It had amazed her that he wanted to spend time with her as well. Then he had completely shocked her when he declared that he wished to court her. She remembered that day clearly. But more vividly than that, she remembered their mating. He had been tender, gentle, and so caring. It had been her first time, but she could tell it was far from his. She had been nervous that night, fearing that she wasn't good enough for him. That he'd couple with her and she wouldn't meet his standards.

That night he had come to her room, and she had asked to go somewhere else... someplace special. He had agreed and had taken her to the forest. Once there, she led him to a clearing she knew about. Without knowing where it was, it was almost impossible to get to. There was a small waterfall to the side and the water turned into a large pond. She had laid down near the water and smiled up at the stars. From inside the forest, she could easily see them. Though they weren't as clear as they were in the past.

Hiei had relaxed next to her. Seemingly at ease in her presence. A small smile had crossed her lips as she had crawled on top of him. She could tell that he was surprised by her actions. "Do you like it here Hiei?"

"I suppose. It is peaceful."

Smiling at that, she nodded." A barrier surrounds this clearing. He had looked at her in surprise at that. "The land here is sacred in a way. It's history is long too." Her eyes moved to a tree that stood out the most. Then she had moved to it and her smile turned slightly sad. "A monk and a taijiya were married here, five hundred years ago. They had invited several demons, who were their friends, to the wedding. As such, they held it in nature. Since demons weren't that fond of the scent that surrounded the villages. An older miko had blessed the clearing and the monk had placed a sacred barrier around it.

He didn't want their wedding interrupted by those who wished to end his life, or hers. After the wedding, he left his barrier up, adding a spell to it. The barrier shifted so only those who had no ill intent could enter. Once they did, they would feel peaceful, since the barrier will throw out anyone who tries to become violent. This spot became a safe haven for those who were fleeing for their lives."

She supposed he had noticed that she had saddened somewhat, as he had moved closer to her and pulled her against his chest. "You really know the history of this place, don't you?"

"Hai. I am descended from the monk and taijiya who were married here." He had been surprised by that. "One of their friends later used this place to hide from a demon that came after her. They had died in a battle against demons, leaving their son in the care of Kaede. She was the old miko who performed their wedding ceremony. Their friend who fled here helped as well. She was in training to become the village miko."

"As interesting as this story is, why are you telling me this?"

Turning in his arms, she looked deep into his crimson eyes. "This place is special to me Hiei. To my family. My ancestors were married on this spot. Sango had been pregnant when they married, it was the reason they did marry so soon." Her eyes closed as a small smile played upon her lips. She could feel the curiosity in Hiei's aura. This clearing held both wonderful and terrible memories for her. Now she wanted to make another wonderful memory here. Slowly her eyes opened and they seemed to glow in the darkness. "This place holds many memories for my family. The grounds are sacred here and it's thought the spirit of my ancestors still linger here." Her arms moved to wrap around his neck as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "I want to be your mate Hiei. I love you, and I'm ready. I wish for you to take me here... on the grounds that my ancestors were bonded together."

The young woman giggled to herself as she continued walking down the street. She could still remember the surprise that had shone in his eyes. But then the surprise had turned to love as his emotions became clear. No longer did he stand guarded before her. She could feel and see his emotions clearly. And he had shown his love for her. As they had joined together that night, he had marked her as his own. So now her scent mixed with his as his aura surrounded her slightly.

Another smile crossed her face as she remembered the look of love that shone in his eyes when he looked at her. Slowly her fingers reached to around her neck. There she wore a hiroseki stone. It was his. He had given it to her after they had mated. Closing her eyes, she continued along. Since her eyes _were_ shut, she missed the looks people were giving her. As she walked, she moved out of people's way when she felt their aura approaching her.

Her movements were graceful as she continued to move as fluidly as water. Never did she touch anyone as she avoided them, and she did it all with her eyes closed. She just couldn't believe how happy she was. A few years ago she thought that she'd never be happy again, but now she knew differently. A few more minutes, and she found herself at her aunt and uncle's house... her cousin's house. Walking up the steps, she quickly knocked on the door.

A woman with shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes opened the door. "Hello?"

Kagome smiled warmly at her. "Hello Keiko."

"Kagome!" She squealed, finally recognizing the girl that she just threw herself at. "It's been forever since I last saw you! I hardly recognized you!"

Smiling, Kagome agreed. "I've found that I had nothing to do today, so do you have time for your dear old cousin?"

"Of course I do!" The brunette exclaimed as she dragged Kagome into the house. "I hope you don't mind hanging out with some of my friends though, I promised to meet them soon."

The ebony haired woman smiled. "Not a problem." Looking around, she sighed.

"What is it?" Keiko asked curiously.

"I'm thinking." She replied vaguely.

"About...?" Keiko urged.

Giggling, Kagome figured she might as well answer. "About how I need to move out of the shrine."

"I'm thinking of moving as well... how bout we find a place together?"

Biting her lip, Kagome thought it over. "I'm not sure... You see I have this umm... boyfriend. He doesn't want many people knowing about us at the moment."

"Why not? And when did you get a boyfriend Kags?"

"Well Kei-chan I got a boyfriend I think... eight or nine months ago. I met him a year ago. And he wants this quiet for now because he's got a bit of a bad reputation."

"Sounds like Yusuke."

That made Kagome giggled. "You're **still** dating him?"

Fighting a blush, Keiko nodded. "Of course! I love him Kagome."

Hearing that had the young woman smiling. "Good! I love my boyfriend too..."

"What is it?"

"Well he kind of lives at the shrine with me... but he's hardly **there**."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that when he's at my house he's always in my room or outside. See, my grandfather doesn't like him much."

"Is ji-chan still into slapping sutras on everything that moves so he can exorcize it?"

"Hai, but he's gotten worse." Shaking her head, she sighed. "How have you been lately Keiko?"

"Pretty good. Yusuke actually yelled at his boss so he could catch a date of ours."

Giggling, Kagome nodded. "I know what you mean."

**--**

Four boys were standing in an office, waiting for their 'boss' to arrive. He had been gone when they got there, and they were currently annoyed about it. "When the fuck is that toddler gonna get here?"

A young blue haired woman popped in at that moment. "Calm down Yusuke. Koenma will be here when he manages to get away from his father."

"That could take hours though." An orange haired boy seemed to whine.

Another boy stood leaning against the wall, looking to all the world as though he didn't care. On the inside, however, he was pissed. The Reikai brat had called him here, _away from his __**mate**_. And he wasn't even **here**. Oh yeah, he was seething mad. Apparently the two boys who had just spoken seemed to be unable to sense his mood, as they had just gotten into a **loud** argument. "Shut the hell up before I cut your tongues out!"

Everyone in the room turned surprised eyes to the apparition before quieting and backing away. They could now feel the murderous rage that was boiling within him. He was pissed about something, and none of them wanted to be what he took his anger out on. Even his Kurama, the closest to being his friend, backed away from him. No one wanted to be near Hiei at the moment.

**--**

The two girls were currently heading somewhere that Keiko wouldn't tell. She only said that it was to meet her friends. So Kagome was surprised when they wound up at a temple. Keiko looked over at her and smiled. "The steps aren't that bad." Kagome began laughing almost hysterically at that, causing the other girl to pout. "What?"

"My shrine has more steps than this one... and you're trying to tell me these aren't bad! I have to go up and down mine several times a day... these are nothing."

Realizing that Kagome was right, Keiko began laughing as well. After a few minutes, they calmed and made it up the steps. Waiting for them there were two girls. They looked questioningly at Kagome though. "Girls, this is my cousin Kagome. Kagome, these are my friends Yukina and Shizuru."

Looking between the two, Kagome realized that the teal haired girl with crimson eyes was a demoness. Mentally shrugging, she looked over the other. The girl was tall, brunette, and had brown eyes. She was very familiar... That's when it came to her and her eyes widened. "Shizuru Kuwabara?" The older girl looked at her and nodded, cautiously. Kagome smiled happily at that. "Don't you remember me Shizu?"

The woman's eyes widened as she realized who the girl was. "Kag?" When the girl nodded, Shizuru hugged her tightly and laughed. "God it's been _years_ since I last saw you." Letting go, she looked her over. "You don't look a day over 16 though."

The ebony haired girl nodded. "Hai, I know. What can I say? I'm cursed with a youthful appearance." Remembering that there was another girl present, demon or not, she moved to her. "I am Jaganashi Kagome. Pleased to meet you."

"Jaganashi?" Keiko questioned curiously.

Kagome blushed as she realized what she said. "It's umm... my boyfriend's last name. I took his since we're umm... getting married eventually." Ok, it _was_ a lie. But what else could she say. 'Yeah, I mated a demon and in demon custom I'm married, so I took his name like the custom says.' Right, they'd probably think she was crazy if she said that.

"I'm confused." Keiko stated.

"I'd be too, but I know she's lying." Shizuru said as she glared at the girl.

_Ok Kagome, think quick. They hang out with a demoness so maybe..._ Sighing, she'd give it a try. "If tell you, none of you can say a word to _anyone_ and you can't think I'm crazy."

"Why would we think you're crazy?" Keiko asked as she looked at Kagome.

Looking at the girl they introduced as Yukina, she begged that they knew about demons. Reaching up to her shirt, she pulled the neck to the side after moving her hair so they could see her shoulder. All three gasped when they saw the bite mark. "Since you all gasped, I take it you know about demons? Especially since Yukina is one?" They nodded in shocked disbelief. "My 'boyfriend' is actually my mate. So I kinda took his last name on since we're married by demon standards."

Yukina seemed to be first to recover. "You know about demons?"

"Hai. I'm a shrine maiden... everyone at the shrine knows about demons, which is why gramps is always trying to exorcize them." She said as she looked at Keiko. "I can also sense demons."

"So you're psychic? Like Genkai, Kuwabara, and Shizuru?" Yukina asked.

Kagome looked confused before she simply nodded. Shizuru seemed to be tired of this. "Ok, so Kag knows about demons. It's not a big deal. Just means we don't have to be secretive about things."

"Right." Keiko said with a giggle.

"Except I can't say who my mate is... Only mom, gramps, Souta, him, and me know."

Shizuru shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

They then left to head to the mall while talking over various things. Kagome found out that Keiko's boyfriend was actually hanyou, one of her friends was a semi-demon. It was a kitsune soul in a human body. They also told her there was another demon in their group. Kagome had told them that she knew of the other worlds, the barrier (that used to be there), and about some of the things that happened. In Kagome's opinion it was a rather fun day. When the group parted ways, Kagome had given them her phone number, and Shizuru had given hers. Yukina stayed at Genkai's and therefore had no phone, so there was no number to give.

Kagome had a single bag as she returned to the shrine to find that Hiei still wasn't there. Pouting, she put her things away and went to speak with her mother. And the reason was because she thought Keiko had a good idea about getting an apartment together. As it was, her mother agreed with her. Deciding she'd speak to Keiko about it later, she went to her room to wait. Hopefully her mate would be back soon.

* * *

I wonder what I'll make happen next? Who knows, I could kill people off... like Kurama... Oh no! I just gave away the next chapter! ((Starts laughing maniacally)) I was just kidding!

**madmiko (I'm glad you'll like it. It was an idea that just popped into my head once. And a warning to all readers, there's more going on then what can be seen!)**

**hotshorty (Is this soon enough lol?)**

**PLF94 (Oh, I'll definitely keep going with it! If I post, I'll keep it going!)**

**xXMCRangelXx (Thanks... I think... ****BTW readers, this is the person you should thank for my continued writing!**** My friend (who shall remain nameless) Angel (not real name)!)**

**KagHieiLuver (Well thanks Kag! I'm glad you like it!... You're once again on the story alert list of every single one of my stories, aren't you? lol. At least I know you like my writing!)**

**Anonymousfanfic (How's this for ASAP? lol.)**

**Lovelywitch (About Sesshoumaru, he'll sorta be like that at first, but then he'll drop it. It's a game they play. The 'I'm better than you', and Kagome does the 'no you're not'.)**

**Music ADD (Of course they are! They're mated! lol.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (No, I did not turn Kagome into a demon. That I **_**will**_** give away. And I'm glad you like my approach... but I've never seen an episode of Yuyu Hakusho or read any manga... these are written purely off of information from other stories, information I got from wikipedia, and my own intelligence. (I've actually seen episode one, but that was a week ago.) So, I kinda write them how I assume they should be lol. And I'm glad you're really looking forward to this. I've been working on chapters for it and am at CH 6. I'll update as soon as enough people have reviewed :) lol.)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. It truly saddens me to say that, but I can not tell a lie... Ok, I could... but I'd be sent to jail for plagiarizing...

**Author of Forgotten Past:** Chrystal-Hearts

This is how we mind speak

/Hiei/

\Shuichi\

\**Youko**\

\_**Kurama**_\

(**Someone else**)

* * *

**Last Time****:**

Kagome had a single bag as she returned to the shrine to find that Hiei still wasn't there. Pouting, she put her things away and went to speak with her mother. And the reason was because she thought Keiko had a good idea about getting an apartment together. As it was, her mother agreed with her. Deciding she'd speak to Keiko about it later, she went to her room to wait. Hopefully her mate would be back soon.

**This Time****:**

Unfortunately for her, he didn't. Though he had spoken with her. She had felt something brush against her mind. Recognizing the feel, she opened her barrier to allow him in. He'd told her he'd be on a mission that could take a month, possibly longer. She hadn't gotten mad, she merely sighed and said ok. Then she told him that he better be with her the moment he got back... and warned that she could be with her cousin at that time. He promised and said he'd be able to find her no matter what.

So here she was now, moving into an apartment with her cousin. And it was without her mate's consent as he had taken off on yet _another_ mission. But she doubted he'd mind _too_ much. The apartment building had a wonderful view... They were on the fourth floor, but there were plenty of trees nearby. Some were tall enough to reach her window even. Plus Kagome knew that Hiei would be able to jump probably from the ground up to her window... Actually, she kinda had a balcony. Keiko had on too.

Their apartment was actually quite large... Then again, Kagome was quite rich. Her father had left her and Souta quite a bit of money when he had died. They weren't allowed to get it until they turned eighteen. Their father's friend had also taken over the company he had owned until they were old enough. Kagome actually ran it since Souta was only fifteen. That information was something she had been forgetting to tell Hiei... She had _just_ told Keiko about it. And Keiko was her cousin!

Not that her being rich and running a company would probably matter. He was a youkai who would probably want to live in demon world eventually. Of course, Kagome wouldn't have too big of a problem with that... It's the demons that probably wouldn't like it. Deciding that what _could_ happen later on was pointless to think about now, she continued with what she was _currently_ doing.

Her, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and someone named Botan were moving furniture into the apartment and then deciding where to put it. Needless to say, Kagome actually spent some of her money today. They had all gone out to decide what to get to furnish their new 'home' aka the apartment. Botan she had just met but had welcomed along. She was a blue haired and pink eyed cheery woman. Something Kagome highly doubted her mate would care for.

The girls had told Botan about her knowledge of 'odd' things. As they had been in the store at that time. Yukina had told her (Kagome) that Botan was a ferry girl or 'grim reaper'. That had been so funny she almost fell over laughing, but she had managed to keep it to giggling and commented that the girl didn't look very grim. That had some of the other girls laughing, including Botan.

So right now they were trying to figure out where to put the entertainment center... as well as the sofa, and the recliner, and the rocking chair. _Wait! Rocking chair!_ Moving over to it, she grabbed it and moved towards her room. **That** chair was hers, for her balcony. Keiko had her own balcony as well... Technically their 'apartment' was an entire floor, so it was pretty spacious. Each bedroom had a bathroom attached, and there was a bathroom with sink and toilet only near the living room. It was in a hallway near the living room.

Their apartment actually had about five or six bedrooms. The floor above them had seven she believed. This was a new apartment building... built **in** the forest. Well a little ways in. It had thirteen... no fourteen floors. Thirteen wasn't used when talking about floors... it's make that floor unlucky. God how ridiculous that theory was. Not that it mattered. Changing topics, Kagome decided to count the bedrooms. Since all the girls were with them, they had bought enough beds for everyone... Which was five. Now Kagome needed to figure out how many **more** beds were needed.

"What're you doing Kagome?"

Turning, she looked at her friend. "I'm trying to count the bedrooms Shizu."

"There's eight!" Keiko called from the kitchen.

That confused her. "I thought there were only five or six!"

"I found two more!"

Following Shizuru back to the others, she sighed. "We don't **need** eight bedrooms."

"Make a baby room."

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked at Yukina.

"You'll need one for the baby."

Kagome's eyes widened and she paled slightly. "What baby?"

Now Yukina's eyes widened. "You didn't know you were pregnant?"

**Thump!** The girls looked at the now unconscious girl. "Guess she didn't." Shizuru shrugged as she looked at her friend.

**--**

The guys were beginning to get rather annoyed. They were unable to find _anything_ out so far. It had been two weeks! Sure, Botan had told everyone they had gone on a mission... with the exception of Kurama's mom who was told he'd gone on a camping trip. In truth though, they were trying to figure out what a certain group of demons wanted. They also were trying to learn the names of the leaders of said group. Since they were finding out neither, things were getting extremely frustrating.

**--**

It was an hour later that Kagome woke up. She found herself in an organized living room. Sitting up, she spotted Yukina in the kitchen. Then what the girl said came back to her. She was pregnant! Oh gods... she was pregnant. Her head fell into her hands at that thought. How would Hiei react? Would he be happy? Would he be upset, mad even?

Thoughts continued to race through her mind and she didn't notice the ice maiden approach. "Are you alright Kagome?"

Jumping slightly, she looked up and nodded. "Just worried. I'm not sure what my mate will say... We never exactly talked about this. I don't even know how far along I am... and I know that I can't exactly go to a doctor and ask."

The ice maiden smiled. "I can find out if you like."

A small smile appeared on the ebony haired girl's lips. "Could you really?" At the maidens nod her smile grew slightly. "Please tell me?"

Yukina smiled as she placed her hands on Kagome's abdomen. Eyes widening upon realizing just how far along she was. "Oh my."

"What is it?" Kagome asked, now sounding worried.

Looking up at her Yukina smiled. "How long has it been since you've seen your mate?"

Thinking on it, she mentally counted the days. "About two weeks I think, why?"

"He may already know then."

"Huh? How so?"

"You're two months along."

This time, she made sure not to faint. But shock and surprise shown clearly on her face. "He would've said something though... but he had to keep leaving the last two months."

"Then he may not have noticed it, but with how far along you are, he'll notice it soon."

"What if he gets mad that I got pregnant?" She was shaking, scared that he might hate her for it. "What he hates me for letting myself...?"

Yukina pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sure he'll be happy. Every demon's instincts are to reproduce, so he should be fine."

"B-but... you don't understand. He may not have wanted kids. His childhood wasn't the greatest."

Looking around and spreading her aura slightly, Yukina made sure that no one was around. They were all busy helping Yukina put her room together. A truck had appeared outside while Kagome was passed out and the men had helped carry everything into the proper rooms. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Hai."

"He was tossed off Koorime Isle when he was a baby. Being half fire demon and half ice demon, he wasn't well liked."

Yukina gasped. "You..."

Kagome looked up at her. "I what?"

"You must be mated to my brother." Her eyes were wide as she spoke.

Kagome's own eyes widened. "He did say something about a sister, though it wasn't much. He told me he had been searching for her."

"He's looking for me? What's he like?"

"Well, he's handsome, sweet, and passionate. Though to most he appears to be cold, heartless, and unreadable. His fire side is dominant, but he has enough control that he can subdue it and use his ice abilities, like healing. Though he says it's easier to do when I'm around. He said I have a soothing presence. And he gave me this." Taking the tear gem from under her shirt, she showed it to Yukina.

"Th-that's a hiroseki! It's impure but it's still a hiroseki!" Looking closer, a smile appeared and she hugged Kagome tightly. "You know my brother! You're my sister-in-law!" Then her smile brightened. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Yukina seemed so pure hearted to Kagome, and the ebony haired woman smiled. Then a thought struck her. "What do you know about your brother?"

"Besides what you told me, I know that he's half ice half fire, he doesn't look like a koorime, he has black hair, and red eyes."

"Would you care if umm... say he was a thief?"

"Is he a thief?" Yukina asked. She sounded somewhat excited.

Kagome smiled. "Hai... you know about normal demon instincts, right? The ones that mostly males have?"

"Like what?"

"Um... You know how men like to fight?"

"Hai. Kazuma loves to fight."

"Well demons like to... well... they enjoy killing, but most normally only kill when they have to. Despite their enjoyment from it."

"I understand that." Yukina nodded. "I suppose my brother had to kill a lot, and I bet he's really strong."

"Oh hai, he is. One of the most powerful youkai I've ever felt. And hai, he's had to kill. He feels slightly bad because he enjoyed it though. From what I heard, he had also planned to take over Ningenkai and enslave the humans, but he admitted to me he was doing it to find his sister. He hadn't been able to find her anywhere in the Makai and had decided she had to be in either Reikai or Ningenkai, Human world being more likely."

"I can understand that." Yukina said. "He must've really wanted to find me."

"Hai, he did."

"I think he'll be happy to know you're carrying his child."

"Thanks for comforting me... sister." Kagome said as she hugged Yukina with a smile.

"Sister, I like that!" The ice maiden said happily.

After that, the two had moved to her room and started setting it up. That was simple enough. All they had to do was put the bed together, set the dresser up, and then add whatever else was needed. Then they started on the guest rooms. Shizuru joined them then. Apparently she had become tired of the other two girls messing with Keiko's room. By the time Botan and Keiko were done arranging that room, Kagome, Yukina, and Shizuru had finished Kagome's room and two guest rooms.

"You two get to do the last room!"

"Why Kag?" Keiko whined.

"We've done three, Shizuru helped with two."

"Ok..." They both said as they went into the last guest room... at least the last one they had the things for.

"Now, what to do with the last three?" Kagome asked out loud.

"The one next to your room is still empty. It can be the baby's room." The ice maiden said happily.

"So that room will need a crib and other baby supplies. I'll need a bassinet for my room so the baby can stay with us for a little after it's born..."

"Us?" Shizuru asked. "This mate of yours will be here?"

"Hai. He'll probably come in through the window."

"Sounds like someone we know." Shizuru said as she moved into the kitchen.

"Who's that Shizu?"

"Hiei."

Kagome froze. That wasn't a name she had been expecting them to say. Apparently they had noticed, because they both turned to stare at her. She gulped. "Y-you know H-Hiei?"

Shizuru just stared at her in shocked surprise. The older woman hadn't expected her to know that name. "Hai. You're not telling me you're mate to Hiei... A fire demon with a jagan and the dragon?"

Kagome gulped. "I need to go umm... get groceries." And she tried to run. Really, she did. But unfortunately for her, Shizuru knew she would. And the older woman had grabbed her hand a split second before she could._ Dammit!_

"Oh no you don't." Turning slightly, she called the other girls. "Now answer the question."

Looking around, she sighed. _Hiei's going to kill me for this._ "Promise you won't say a word to anybody... and I mean _anybody_."

"Uh... I promise." Keiko said.

"I promise." Botan chirped happily.

"I promise." Yukina said quietly. She seemed slightly confused.

"And I promise too... Now out with it." Shizuru said.

"Yes Shizu. I'm mated to **that** Hiei."

The other two girls who weren't present for the earlier part of the conversation, gasped. Keiko and Botan were both in shock. Shizuru seemed very surprised. Yukina was first to speak. Her voice seemed calm, but it held confusion as well. "May I speak to you in private Kagome?"

She nodded and followed the other girl into her bedroom. "What's wrong Yukina?"

"It's just that... I **know** Hiei. And if he's who your mated to, then he's my brother... He knows I've been searching for my brother, but he hasn't told me who he is. D-do you think he's ashamed of me?" The ice maiden seemed close to tears.

Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around the girl. "He doesn't want anyone to know he and I are mated because if they did, I become a weakness to him. You see, his enemies would come after me. You're his sister, they'd go after you as well... Also, he told me once that he was afraid you wouldn't accept him because of his past. So maybe he's too afraid to tell you. He fears your rejection, and for your safety."

* * *

Hmm... How many of you like this story?

Now it's time for me to thank people for their reviews upon the previous chapter!

**madmiko (''rubs back of head'' I wanted her to do something, and I think the scene came out a 'little' wrong.)**

**Mya Uzo (I think that's my choice ;) )**

**g2fan (Here it is.)**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl (Hope you enjoy!)**

**XxCrescentMoonxX (Here's the update!)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (Thanks!)**

**Music ADD (He keeps it his little secret!)**

**Anonymousfanfic (The secret comes out soon enough, but more secrets shall remain!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I thank you for your compliment!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Thanks, here's the update!)**

**KagHieiLuver (So I've noticed.)**

**yamayo69 (You're welcome!)**

**43InuAsha (Here's the new one!)**

**shizukesa-sama (Lol, her ya go!)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (I will! And thanks for the compliment!)**

**StrawberryXThief (Here it is, and thanks!)**

**Lovelywitch (Hmm... I already killed ****someone**** off. You'll have to find out who though!)**

**Hells Twilight (Here's the update, please don't be sad!)**

**xXSexyVixinsLoveXx (Thanks. Here's more!)**

**Elli Mac08 (I'm updating! And thanks for the compliment!)**

**squeefan (Hmm... Yes, but ****what**** is Kagome's past? 'Evil Smile')**

**Magical Rain (Here's the update!)**

**kawaii-girl-anime (Hmm... neither can I.)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. It truly saddens me to say that, but I can not tell a lie... Ok, I could... but I'd be sent to jail for plagiarizing...

**Author of Forgotten Past:** Chrystal-Hearts

This is how we mind speak

/Hiei/

\Shuichi\

\**Youko**\

\_**Kurama**_\

(**Someone else**)

* * *

**Last Time****:**

Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around the girl. "He doesn't want anyone to know he and I are mated because if they did, I become a weakness to him. You see, his enemies would come after me. You're his sister, they'd go after you as well... Also, he told me once that he was afraid you wouldn't accept him because of his past. So maybe he's too afraid to tell you. He fears your rejection, and for your safety."

**This Time****:**

Yukina calmed after hearing Kagome's words, though she had cried... kinda. A single tear had fallen. Kagome had quietly picked it up and handed it to the ice maiden. Said girl seemed surprised by her action. "I once knew an ice maiden. She told about the value and the trouble your tears cause. I even know a legend about how your kind came to shed them."

That made surprise show in the ice maiden's eyes. "You do?"

"Hai. I will have to tell you the story sometime."

"I would like that."

After that they had returned to the other girls. They tried getting more information about her and Hiei's relationship, but she refused to tell. Stating that what they did alone was no one else's business. Shizuru then asked if he was any good in bed. That had the other four girls blushing. Kagome however, was used to that sort of thing. Though no one had spoken to her like that in years. So her blush wasn't that deep. "Since you'll never find out, hai, he is."

That had the other girls blushing deeper, and Shizuru looked at her in surprise before laughing. She hadn't expected that. "At least you've got balls."

The ebony haired girl's eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "No, Hiei has them though. I'm a girl, remember." That had Shizuru laughing and the others, though still blushing, giggling as well.

**--**

The guys had been there a while now, and the demons kept attacking them. It was during one of these attacks that Kuwabara was injured. After the battle, in which the opposing demons died, they called Botan for a portal. She had popped over and was looking at Hiei strangely. It appeared as though she was trying not to either smile or laugh at him. "What is so funny onna?"

"Nothing Hiei." She said quickly, trying not to giggle... and failing at doing so. Since it wasn't working, she turned to Yusuke. "What did you need?"

"Kuwabara was injured. You need to take him back to Ningenkai. He'll be staying there too."

"Hai!" Kuwabara stepped towards her and she smiled. "I have messages as well. _**All**_ the girl say they miss you and want you home as soon as possible. And Keiko said to tell you she has moved into an 'apartment' with a friend." At this she giggled. "We all helped them move in..."

"There's something you're not telling us." Yusuke stated as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, the girl is **really** rich and the apartment happens to have eight bedrooms and makes up an entire floor. You should see the gaming systems we got for it! Oh, and the girl knows about demons! We found out when she met Yukina! Oh, and Shizuru and Keiko already knew her. I think she knows Kuwabara as well. We've actually all been staying there. Seven out of eight rooms were turned into bedrooms, and the building is actually **in** a forest. The girl said she chose it because her boyfriend likes tree, and she wouldn't tell us who he is." _Technically not lying, Shizuru guessed._ "Oh, I think she knows you as well Yusuke."

"Sounds interesting." Kurama stated. "What's this girl like?"

"Well, she's somewhat quiet and withdrawn, but she can be relatively happy. Though she seems rather melancholy unless Yukina's around." Botan stated. "She's also a very pretty girl."

"Who the fuck cares?" Yusuke asked.

Botan shrugged. "I assumed you would since she and Keiko are living together... and since she paid for everything."

Hiei had a a bad feeling about this. The annoying ferry girl was refusing to say a name and it was starting to sound as if she was talking about his mate. Not to mention the look in her eyes told him that she found something amusing. "Who is this girl exactly?" He found himself asking. It seemed to surprise everyone else, but Yusuke and Kurama let it slide. Assuming he was asking because of Yukina.

A knowing smile appeared on her lips. "A shrine maiden."

"I think he wants her name Botan." Yusuke said, sounding annoyed.

"She told us it was Jaganashi Kagome."

Hiei closed his eyes and growled inside his mind. Figures it had to be his onna. And it figured that she'd tell the annoying ferry girl. His mate was going to be in **so** much trouble when he saw her. Noticing the ferry girl's large smile in his direction he mentally growled again. Oh yes. So much trouble. "Quit smiling at me onna." He growled out at her.

"What's wrong Hiei, know the girl?" Botan taunted.

He scowled at her. "You appear to know the answer to that already."

"What the fuck's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing." Botan chirped happily before grabbing Kuwabara. "Come! Kagome will be happy to see you."

Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Wait, you mean Kag? I haven't seen her in years!"

"Shizuru said the same thing! Kagome may seem sad at the moment, but apparently she's mated and Yukina told her something that has her worried."

That caught Hiei's attention. Something had Kagome worried. Well damn... He couldn't exactly do anything about that at the moment. Kurama, however, spoke up. "She's mated? I thought you said she had a boyfriend?"

"Well," she giggled "she told Keiko it was her boyfriend before she found out Keiko and Shizuru knew about demons. When she did, she told them she was mated but that she still couldn't tell them who."

"You seem as if you know, though." Kurama stated as he narrowed his eyes.

She smiled. "I do! Shizuru decided to guess."

"How did she know when she got it right?" Yusuke asked.

"Kagome tensed. It was a giveaway. Apparently her mate didn't want anyone knowing they were mated, but that's not the only thing she's worried about."

"You know what else the chick's worried about?" Yusuke asked.

"Hai! But I've been sworn to secrecy about that and her mate's name." Continuing to smile, she opened a portal. "I need to be getting back, we're still decorating the 'apartment'. Kagome took the best room, it's got a great view of the surrounding forest and has the largest balcony."

"There's balconies?" Yusuke asked.

"Hai. The apartment takes up an entire floor! Kagome has furnished the entire place so far."

"She **must** be loaded then."

"From what I heard, hai she is." With that, she pushed Kuwabara through a portal. They appeared in the living room where only Kagome was currently at. She turned to them and smiled slightly. "Hey Kagome, this is Kuwabara."

Her smile widened. "Kazu?"

He smiled as well as he went to hug her, but stopped. Laughing nervously, he looked down. "I'd hug ya, but I'm covered in blood."

Kagome merely giggled and hugged him anyways. "Blood doesn't bother me." Grabbing his arm, she pulled him after her. "Let's get you cleaned up."

It didn't take long for him to get showered and reappear in the living room. Of course, he was clad in only a pair of pants, as Kagome needed to see his wound to tend it. Looking at it quickly, she began pulling out what she needed. Her hands slid easily along his torn flesh, stitching it closed and helping it to mend easily. "Have you done this before Kag?"

Nodding her head, she remained focussed on her task. "Many, many times. I used to have to sew larger wounds than this shut, and bandage a hole through someone's gut." She giggled at that thought.

"What's so funny?"

"This guy I knew. He was hanyou actually. He'd be seriously injured and not care, he'd also walk around with a hole going clear through his stomach. Not complain or anything. But give him spicy food and he'd complain that it was too hot and burnt his tongue."

"So you've seen lots of demon fights?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Neither noticed that the other girls had returned.

"Hai. He'd drag me off to help him. I could sense what he was looking for, so he needed my help. It was also my fault he was looking for it, because I broke it. So we went around collecting shards of the stupid thing."

Now Botan spoke up. "Were you two close?"

"Hai... at least I had thought we were. Over the time I spent with him, we had gained traveling companions. First was a little fox kit..." A sad look overcame her eyes. "My little kit... my little boy." Tears slowly began to build, but she refused to let them fall. "Then was this guy, he was a total lech. Next we met the girl he eventually married. The guy became like my older brother, and the woman my older sister. The kit was my son. And the hanyou... he was my love."

"Is he the guy you're mated to?" Kuwabara asked.

"No he's not." Her words were laced with venom and hatred. Her body was tense from that question.

"Is that where you really were during that year you caught all those illnesses?" Keiko asked as she sat beside her cousin.

Kagome sighed. "Hai. But it was longer than a year." She had remained silent after that. Becoming more melancholy than usual.

**--**

It had been two weeks since Kazuma had gotten there. He stayed since all the girls seemed to. He stated that they needed protecting. Kagome had merely shook her head at him. He had arrived three weeks after the girls found out who her mate was. That had been two weeks after her mate had left on his mission. So all in all, it had been seven weeks since she had seen him, and she was starting to show. Of course she was three months and one week along. So it made since that she was starting to show.

Currently, she was on her way to her apartment. Souta was also with her. They were almost there when her eyes flashed pink. Souta noticed and he reacted instantly. "What's wrong sis?"

"A youkai is nearby... and it's bleeding, badly."

"Do we help it?"

"I'm not leaving it out here." Kagome said as she moved toward where she sensed it. The two moved quickly until they came upon a gruesome scene. In the middle was a female youkai. To the side was a child and an injured neko. The female was bleeding badly, she Kagome went to her first. "Are you ok miss?"

The youkai opened her startlingly red eyes and looked at her. A smile suddenly touched the youkai's lips. "You look like Kagome."

"I am Kagome." She stated as she looked over the girl's wounds.

"Are you really Shippo's mother?"

That question stunned her, and tears began gathering in her eyes. "H-hai... Wh-who are you?"

The youkai smiled. "Souten. Please... take care of... m-my son. Hiten... K-Koryu is d-dead... but K-Kirara is still over there... T-tell Sh-Shippo I'm s-sorry... I d-didn't mean to... m-make him l-lose a... m-me."

"Shippo's still alive?" Kagome felt faint.

"H-hai... Seshou-sama revived him... H-he m-mated Rin." A weak smile spread across the thunder demon's lips. "H-Hiten's f-father is... a f-fire demon... p-please... t-take good c-care of him."

"I will... I promise Souten." Kagome said as tears trailed down her porcelain skin.

"M-may I have... o-one last f-favor?"

"Hai, what is it?" Kagome asked softly.

"P-purify my b-body. When I d-die... I d-don't want them u-using me... G-give the a-ashes to Sh-Shippo."

"I will. I promise." Kagome said as she felt the woman's life fade away. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she lifted her eyes to her brother. "See to Kirara and Hiten." He nodded and rushed to the unconscious boy and bleeding neko. Kagome began to pray as she used her powers. First was that of earth, to form an urn for the ashes. Then she used purification to cremate the body as she said a prayer for Souten's soul. As well as Koryu's.

* * *

Wow... And it's only chapter four. More will come.

Hehehehe... If you write it, they will come. Like moth to the flame. (Not that I'm calling you moths.)

And special thanks to those who reviewed the following chapter.

**hotshorty (I'm glad you do!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (He probably would freak. I'm glad you like my story line.)**

**StrawberryXThief (I always have fun writing :) ! And here's the update!)**

**KagHieiLuver (I'm glad you like it. I hope you had fun at the concert!)**

**madmiko (The enough beds for everyone thing was because the girls were going to spend the night. Umm... About the period... I dunno. My mother told me that she had her period during her first 6-8 months during her pregnancy with me. The company was passed down. She doesn't need an education to run it. It's family owned. And the 4th question is a good one. Perhaps I'll look into that lol.)**

**Music ADD (I'm glad you like Yukina's adorable side. I hope he likes it too lol.)**

**sexy-jess (I will even if I don't think it's excellent lol.)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (Lol, little Hiei... hehehe... There already is one. smiles Anyways, glad you like it.)**

**Elli Mac08 (I'm glad you like it. Here's the update.)**

**Lovelywitch (Hmm... I never thought about killing off Hiei or Kagome... that's a good idea... lol.)**

**gemini's sorrow (I'm glad you are!)**

**Hells Twilight (Yep, mini Hiei's.)**

**Dark-flame-girl (Well, this story was a little more planned than the other, lol. Well, here's an update!)**

**MagicalRain (Here's the next one, and I love leaving chapters hanging. I find it fun nowadays.)**

**Shinsei Tonbo (Lol, I'll definitely continue. I'm glad you like it!)**

**Mya Uzo (Lol, he'll get there when he gets there.)**

**history-is-not-always-pretty (Lol, well here's the update! And I'm glad you like!)**

**kinky-kitsune (Here's the update, but how's the story cute?)**

**hiei and sesshomaru's bitch (Hehehe... Here's the story. Hope you didn't go into withdrawal.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (I'm glad you like it, and thanks!)**

**Alternative Angel (That might be an explosion waiting to happen, lol.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Hehehe... Here it is!)**

**Kage Yume Kodomo (I'm glad you like it!)**

**OhBrother (Here ya go!)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter V**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. It truly saddens me to say that, but I can not tell a lie... Ok, I could... but I'd be sent to jail for plagiarizing...

**Author of Forgotten Past:** Chrystal-Hearts

This is how we mind speak

/Hiei/

\Shuichi\

\**Youko**\

\_**Kurama**_\

(**Someone else**)

* * *

**Last Time****:**

"P-purify my b-body. When I d-die... I d-don't want them u-using me... G-give the a-ashes to Sh-Shippo."

"I will. I promise." Kagome said as she felt the woman's life fade away. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she lifted her eyes to her brother. "See to Kirara and Hiten." He nodded and rushed to the unconscious boy and bleeding neko. Kagome began to pray as she used her powers. First was that of earth, to form an urn for the ashes. Then she used purification to cremate the body as she said a prayer for Souten's soul. As well as Koryu's.

**This Time****:**

Souta picked up the boy after having healed the neko. Said neko was currently resting on his shoulder. The boy was held tightly in his arms, as he would refuse to put him down unless Kagome told him to do so. Said woman was currently crying as she hugged the urn to her chest. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I knew her as a child... Inuyasha had killed her brothers for Shippo's revenge, but she didn't know them that well... so she gave up on her revenge. At first, we all thought she was a boy."

Souta walked over and freed an arm to pull her into his embrace with. "It's ok Kagome." He tried to console. "Look, you have another child now. And I heard that young woman say that your son, Shippo, was still alive."

She nodded dumbly and continued clutching the urn as he led her to her apartment building, then up into her apartment itself. He quickly opened the door, and several people came at them. Kagome was covered in blood and still clutched the urn. Souta carried a demon child and had a demon cat on his shoulder. So people were curious. The fifteen year old boy was currently getting irritated. Giving a very inu growl, he glared at them. "Back the fuck off and let us through."

He had to retain his energy as it attempted to surge around him. Luckily the girls (and Kuwabara) got the message and left them alone. Souta led his sister to the room he assumed was hers. At least that's what it looked like. Kirara actually jumped from his shoulder and led him to where her scent saturated the area. Once there he set the boy on her bed and managed to pry the urn from her before commanding her to shower so she could help with the boy.

His sister returned an hour later and checked on the little youkai that sat on the bed. He was still deeply asleep. Sighing, she turned to Kirara and picked the neko up. She had to hold in her tears at seeing the kitten. Taking her into the bathroom, she quickly bathed said neko before hugging her. "I missed you."

Small tears fell from the neko's eyes at this. "Meow." It was soft and sad sounding.

"Hai, I know you did too. What happened to after I left?"

"Mrow! Meow mow mreow meow."

Kagome just nodded her head. "So Sesshou found them and saved whom he could? Then he took Shippo back to his castle and raised him?" The small kitten nodded an affirmative. Kagome sighed as tears once again gathered in her eyes. "Are they in Makai?" The neko seemed surprised, but nodded. Kagome smiled at the slight confusion. "I mated a demon several months ago. He filled me in on the worlds." Kirara nodded her understanding. "What happened to Souten?"

"Meow."

The kitten sounded depressed as she spoke. By the end, Kagome was in tears. "I can't believe it... Inuyasha did this..." Tears that glowed a sapphire blue slowly trailed down her cheeks. None besides Souta had seen her cry since everything that happened. At least none who were in this era. But now she knew Inuyasha was. Sesshoumaru as well. Even her little kit was alive. She now wondered if Kouga and Ayame had been revived. So she asked. She was happy to find that they were and were mated. Sadly Kirara told her that Miroku and Sango could not be. Also that Kikyo was still alive.

Then she was told that little Shiori had mated Sesshoumaru. When she heard a muffled cry, she quickly ran into her room and tried to sooth the still sleeping boy. He calmed slightly and slowly his eyes opened to look into hers. The boy's eyes were blood red. A beautiful crimson. Just like her mate's. Just like Souten's. "Where's mommy?"

That made her cry. "I'm sorry little one. I couldn't save your mother. Please forgive me Hiten?"

The little boy was now crying, but he noticed he glowing tears and his own slowed. "Who are you?"

"I... I'm Sh-Shippo's mother. I knew your m-mother when she was a l-little girl."

His eyes lit up slightly. "You're Shippo's momma?"

"Hai little one."

"S-so that means y-you'll take me in n-now?"

She smiled through her tears. "Hai. With time, I'll be your mother as well." The little boy nodded and relaxed into Kagome's hold.

**--**

Souta had spent the night that night. The bad thing was that Keiko didn't recognize him. Therefore she had no idea who he was. And neither did the other. He was too young to really know Keiko, and hadn't like spending time with girls when she was around. Anyways, Souta had spent the night after calling home and telling his mother that he needed to stay with Kagome. Saying that she was really upset over some news she just learned. In case anyone was listening, he stated that it had to do with _**old**_ friends. He made sure he emphasized the old part. His mother had understood and told him to take as long as he needed.

Not that it really mattered when he went home. He was home-schooled now anyway. Because of that, he ended up staying at the apartment for a few days. After which, he dragged Kagome back to the shrine. Hiten was with them of course, as was Kirara. Upon seeing the state of her daughter, Mrs. Higurashi Souta to take his computer, some clothes, and his car and **stay** with Kagome. Then she had taken Hiten and played with him, talking about how wonderful it was to have grandchildren she could spoil. He had laughed and started calling her his grandmother.

Once Souta was ready, Kagome took Hiten back and they said their good-byes to their mother, then stopped to say good-bye to their grandfather. Then they headed back to the apartment. It was lucky for them that Souta had a laptop for a computer, as it made it easier to carry. His clothes were packed in a duffel bag. He had two more suitcases of things since they were taking **his** car, as he liked reminding people. He had worked up the money to buy it, he just couldn't drive it. So Kagome would be driving it.

On the way back to the apartment, they stopped at the mall. Stopping at several stores, they bought clothes and toys for Hiten and a cat collar for Kirara. Kagome would work on it later to make it fire resistant and be able to expand. Once they put their things in the car, Kagome drove back to the apartment building. Parking in an area that had more tree, she had Kirara transform and placed their things on her. Then the two climbed onto her back and she flew them up to Kagome's bedroom window, a.k.a. the balcony.

They quickly unstrapped the things from her back and Kagome moved the boy's clothing into the babies room. Hiten had said he wouldn't mind sharing, and it made it easier. Luckily for Kagome, he was small enough to use the crib for the time being. She turn it into a toddler bed (it was changeable), and he could sleep in there. His toys were also put in there. Souta placed his laptop on Kagome's desk, then asked Kirara if she'd help him get his two suitcases and the duffel bag. She meowed and allowed him on. They returned moments later with his things, and he went into the guest room on the other side of hers and put his things inside.

He then headed for the kitchen to get something he could make Kagome eat. The other girls were in the living room with Kuwabara. "Are you moving in or something?" They had seen him put his things into one of the rooms.

He looked at a woman with shoulder length brown hair. It was Keiko, though he didn't recognize her. "Kinda. I'm trying to keep Kagome from falling apart. It's easier to do from here."

"Are you her mate?" Kuwabara asked.

"Do I seem like a demon to you?" Souta questioned back.

"Good point." The orange haired man said. His black eyes then hardened. "You shouldn't stay in a woman's room unless you're married."

Souta snorted as he pulled out some fruit. "And what pray tell would happen with Hiten being in there?"

"Who?" Yukina asked.

He rolled his eyes. "The little boy. His name's Hiten. Kagome's new son. Makes me hope she has a daughter."

"New son?" Shizuru questioned.

"She told me she had said something about her kit to you."

"Hai... she did." Keiko said, remembering that. "You still shouldn't be in her room like that though. I don't think her mate would like it."

Souta shrugged. "I don't care what he likes. She's depressed and I'm helping her."

"How's she depressed?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"Hiten." He stated as he finished picking the fruit out that he'd make Kagome eat. Looking up he saw their confused faces. "She knew his mother, and his mother died a few days ago because she was attacked. Kagome thought she'd never see that girl again, but she did. And she was dying when we found her. It tore at her to not be able to do anything to save her. All she could do was a make a promise to take care of her son and Kirara, the little neko. Who also happens to be an old friend of hers. In short, she'd dealing with a past that she had hoped to forget."

And he left, back to Kagome's room. None of them said anything about it though. They were to busy worrying about if Kagome really was depressed. A few minutes after that, Botan was called into Koenma's office. Once she got there, she was sent to retrieve the boys. All of whom told said it was about time they were let off the mission. Then they were taken to Koenma's. Said person was in teenage form and seemed weary. "What have you learned?"

"Nothing much. Simply that two hanyou and a miko are leading them." Kurama stated. "They're also looking for something, but we couldn't figure out what."

"Fine. I guess that's the best you'll be able to get. You can leave now. Botan." The ferry girl wasn't paying attention. "Botan!"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it and looked around. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Koenma asked.

"Our friend, Kagome, she's not been herself the last few days. This man has now moved in with her and Keiko, and he's been staying in her room. Well he told us that she was depressed because an old friend she hadn't seen in a while died in her arms... and left her child in Kagome's care."

Hiei was now growling. A **man** was staying in _**his**_ onna's room! "Who is he?"

Botan gulped. "I-I'm not sure. We weren't introduced. He came over with her and she was covered in blood. He was holding a youkai child and there was a neko youkai on his shoulder. He yelled at us when we tried asking her if she was ok. She's been more melancholy since that day. She hasn't been eating either. He just took her something to eat when I left."

"What's he look like?" Kurama quickly asked.

"Well, he's handsome with ebony hair and deep violet eyes."

Hiei quit growling as he thought of something. Then he realized who it might be. "Does he appear to be fifteen or sixteen?"

Botan looked at him in surprise before nodding. "Hai."

"That's her younger brother, Souta."

"What's going on here?" The, now feeling left out, prince asked.

"They're talking about Hiei's secret mate." Yusuke said in a bored tone. He and the fox had bugged Hiei until he told them so they'd shut up.

Koenma was now sputtering. "M-mate? When? What? Why am I never told anything?" He finally whined.

"I wanted it to remain secret. I don't want her in danger."

"Perhaps we could all go to this apartment and meet her." Kurama suggested.

Hiei did **not** like that idea, but he couldn't say no. So they all entered a portal that Botan made and popped up in a living room. Keiko quickly scrambled to Yusuke as Yukina popped up next to the fire demon. She pulled on the sleeve of his cloak. "Can I speak with you?"

He seemed surprised, but nodded and followed her. When they stopped, she turned to him. "What is it Yukina?"

"Are you my brother?" Ok, that **really** shocked him. "Kagome and I were talking about her mate before I found out it was you, because of what she was worried about. She thought you might hate or be mad at her, so we were talking about you. She told me you were koorime and hi youkai, and that you had a sister you had been looking for. She also told me some of the things you did... And I was happy that I might have found you. Then I learned who you were and I thought you were ashamed of me, but she told me you were probably afraid I'd reject you and that you probably thought I was safer if I didn't know. Is it true?"

Hiei was so shocked that all he could do was nod. She then smiled and happily threw her arms around him and told him she was happy that he was her brother. "Yukina, where is Kagome?"

The ice maiden tensed somewhat. "She's in her room with that guy, and the boy."

Hiei smiled. "The guy should be Souta, he's her little brother."

Yukina instantly brightened, before she saddened. "He said she was depressed."

"I'll see if I can cheer her up." Yukina nodded happily and he followed her scent to a door. Without knocking, he walked in and saw...

* * *

Hehehe... I love cliff hangers. Don't you? Ok, I bet you don't... But it's only because you dunno what'll happen next. Of course, I **do**! I'm writing it!

Special thanks to:

**PiratekitAG (Thanks, here's the next one!)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (Here's the update!)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Lol, bow down before me! And thanks!)**

**neko-no-kitsune (I like fire too! Then I guess you're a moth, and here's the update!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (They probably are!)**

**Anonymous (Ok... A lot of questions. I don't normally do Touya, Chu, Jin, or Rinku, because I dunno how they act. I can take a guess if people would like them to be in here! No, Koenma does not know, and their place is an apartment!)**

**Music ADD (Lol, yes it is!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Here's the update!)**

**Sabrina1204 (Yes, some of the inu group will be making an appearance at some point!)**

**Lovelywitch (There will be more soon.)**

**loving0OKawaii0oGirl (Here's the continuance!)**

**sexy-jess (Ok. ((clicks light on)), Come to me! lol.)**

**StrawberryXThief (Here's the update!)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will!)**

**MagicalRain (I love cliff hangers... Did I make this chapter one? Hmm... ((smiles evilly)) Did I?)**

**g2fan (You'll find out later!)**

**Dark-flame-girl (Here's an update!)**


	6. Chapter Six

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter VI**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. It truly saddens me to say that, but I can not tell a lie... Ok, I could... but I'd be sent to jail for plagiarizing...

**Author of Forgotten Past:** Chrystal-Hearts

This is how we mind speak

/Hiei/

\Shuichi\

\**Youko**\

\_**Kurama**_\

(**Someone else**)

**--**

**Last Time****:**

Hiei was so shocked that all he could do was nod. She then smiled and happily threw her arms around him and told him she was happy that he was her brother. "Yukina, where is Kagome?"

The ice maiden tensed somewhat. "She's in her room with that guy, and the boy."

Hiei smiled. "The guy should be Souta, he's her little brother."

Yukina instantly brightened, before she saddened. "He said she was depressed."

"I'll see if I can cheer her up." Yukina nodded happily and he followed her scent to a door. Without knocking, he walked in and saw...

**This Time****:**

He saw Kagome curled up in Souta's arms. She was shaking slightly and a neko was meowing and rubbing against her. He was surprised that she hadn't sensed him yet. "Kagome." His voice was deep and full of worry.

Instantly the girl had looked up at him, she then flung herself at him. "Hiei!" And she began sobbing into his chest. It was the first time he had seen her cry. Of course he was shocked to see her tears glow a sapphire blue. "Please don't leave me again and please don't be mad at me!"

Souta quietly rose and exited the room. Hiten was currently asleep on the bed. The neko was now curled close to him. "Why would I be mad?"

"I-I'm pregnant Hiei... Please don't be mad."

And now he was more shocked. Of course her words surprised him. Moving one of his hands, he grasped her chin and had her look at him. She gasped upon seeing his smile. "I'm not mad. Just surprised... and happy."

Kagome smiled slightly and hugged him close. "I'm fourteen weeks along (3 months 2 weeks)."

Looking over at the bed, he sighed. "Care to explain why you have a youkai child in here?"

The woman once again began shaking. "H-his mother. I knew her. Little Souten... was all grown up now... She died in my arms... I-I promised to take care of her son... of little Hiten..." Tears were streaming down her face, each glowing a sapphire blue.

Hiei held her close and let her cry. He didn't completely understand what she was saying, but it didn't matter at the moment. "Everything will be ok."

She nodded. "Just please... don't leave me."

"I won't." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I noticed that you told my sister who I was... not to mention you told that annoying ferry girl I was your mate."

She winced. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

He chuckled darkly at that. "Most definitely." And he kissed her again, this time leaving her breathless. "Now come, my teammates wish to meet you."

"Alright." Moving quickly, she raised Hiten into her arms and he snuggled into her neck. Kirara jumped onto her shoulder and she smiled slightly. Tears once again tried to fall, but she held them back.

Hiei led her to the living room where there were three new boys. Kuwabara was talking to Souta. "I'm telling ya, you shouldn't have been in her room."

Kagome sighed. "Enough Kazu! He was only helping me."

The orange haired man turned to her and looked her over. "You seem fine to me."

"Appearances can be deceiving." She stated calmly. "Now get over here Souta."

He immediately obeyed and moved to her side. Closing her eyes, she leaned against him. "Wait, Souta?" Keiko asked. Without opening her eyes, Kagome nodded. "But I didn't even recognize you!" She exclaimed.

"Should you have?" A dark brown haired and honey eyed boy asked.

"Hai." She replied. "He's my younger cousin."

Well that also surprised Hiei. /You're Keiko's cousin?/

(Hai.) Her voice was tired. "I'm going to bed now." She went to return to her room, but Souta stopped her. "What?"

"I'll take Hiten and Kirara. They don't need to be in the room with you two." The boy said with a grin. It caused the others to laugh, except Kuwabara who didn't know what was going on. All the girls, except Shizuru, blushed.

The ebony haired girl had a slight blush and smacked his arm. "You're exactly like Miroku."

Souta bowed. "What can I say, I wish to make my ancestors proud."

"Then I hope Hitomi is like Sango." She said with a glare, though she still handed him the boy. Kirara meowed and jumped onto Souta's shoulder. Kagome then grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him to the bedroom after her. It made Yukina giggle, and the other girls laugh. It was soon decided that the guys would spend the night. Botan would return to Reikai with Koenma, and Kurama would take the room she had used.

In Kagome's room, neither occupant was resting... Though they **were** in bed. Hiei was showing Kagome just how much he loved her. He was seemingly worshiping her body. Places where he touched were set aflame, yearning to be stroked once more. Finally she could take no more and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. The lovers then joined as heated flesh met heated flesh. He scraped his teeth along her pulse point, causing her to moan out.

A slight shift in the air went unnoticed by anyone as a barrier sprang around them. Moans and groans were heard as they continued to tease each other and join together. Hiei had really missed her. Her scent, her taste, her smell, and her touch. It was wonderful to be with her again. And she felt the same. She had missed his warmth, his comfort, his presence. That night their love making was slow and sensuous.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Her eyes were closed as she laid on the chair. One hand rested on her stomach while the other wrapped around a sleeping Hiten. She had awoken this morning to find her mate gone, as well as the other men. Yukina was up and told her that they dragged him away to talk to Koenma about something, but that he should be back soon. So now she was relaxing in a chair, and feeling immensely bored. Not to mention she had to figure out a way to get into Makai.

Suddenly she felt power surge throughout the nearby forest and shot up. All the girls, even Keiko, appeared in an instant. Hiten started whimpering as Kirara faced the window and growled darkly. Souta had also come running into the living room and his eyes were hardened. But everyone's attention returned to Kagome when she suddenly gasped. She knew that power! Widened eyes turned to Souta, holding a hint of panic. "We need to get out of here!"

Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina were all staring at her for that comment. The ice maiden managed to ask a question first. "What's going on?"

Another power surge came forth, this time closer than before. Muscles tensed as Kagome decided it was time. Calling out to the neko, she shoved the three girls onto the newly transformed demon's back. Moving quickly, she opened the window and the cat jumped out. Keiko screamed, but the neko's feet surrounded in flame, propelling them into the air. They then turned to see how the others were getting out, and their eyes widened when Kagome propelled herself from the window and into a tree. Landing gracefully on a branch. Souta followed after her, landing beside her. "Keep going."

The command was all the neko needed, as she took off. Racing to get away from the apartment building and the power surges that were drawing near it. Souta and Kagome followed close behind, somehow managing to keep up with the felines amazing speed. The girls held tightly to each other as Yukina kept hold of Kirara, not wanting to fall off the flying cat. It was three hours later that they stopped. The power surges could still be felt, and they were a ways behind. Hiten was shaking, because he also recognized the feel of the power.

His mother was a powerful thunder demon, Koryu was a powerful dragon demon, and neither of them could take the being who owned this power. Even with Kirara on their side, they couldn't take him. He didn't want to lose anyone else, and he was afraid of what would happen if the being caught up. Looking over at the three girls, he shook slightly. Even his powerful mother and uncle couldn't protect him, these were humans and an ice maiden... the only one who might stand a chance, had shown no powers at all.

"Does anyone have a way of contacting **any** of the boys? I mean they should all be together." Kagome asked as she looked around. They were being followed, and she didn't know if she could take the person when they caught up.

"I can call Yusuke's cell phone... better yet, I can call Kurama's." Keiko said as she pulled out her own cell phone.

"Good. Tell them we need their help... now." She had trailed off slightly as she felt the energy drawing closer. Power was surging as the being increased their speed.

Keiko quickly dialed the number and groaned when no one answered. "The phones are off."

Now it was Kagome's turn to groan. "Ok then, girls into the bushes. Make sure you're good and hidden." She said as she handed Hiten to Yukina. "Take him with you."

"What about me?" Souta asked as he walked beside her.

"Let's hope I trained you well." Slight power flickered around them, and they felt the power surge stop and tense. Kagome's eyes suddenly widened in thought. "Shizuru, can you lead everyone deeper into the forest?"

"Yes, why?"

"We can lead this thing away. Take Kirara and move quickly."

"But-"

"No buts, move!" The woman argued as she raced toward the power surge with Souta in tow. When they were far enough away, they began talking over a plan. Souta finally decided to ask who the demon was. "Inuyasha."

That one word sent Souta's muscles tense. His violet eyes hardened further and he decided that when they met his former hero, he would aim to kill. It wasn't long before they felt the power moving toward the, Inuyasha moving toward them. They quickly moved in the opposite direction that they had the girls heading. Finding a clearing about a mile away, they stopped and prepared. "Are you sure you wanna do this sis?"

Her eyes slowly slid shut at her brother's question. True, she still loved the hanyou, but it was faint. And it paled in comparison to the love she felt for Hiei. Plus, it was Inuyasha who tore her family away from her. It was all his fault. Everything was his fault. _Traitor._ Her mind supplied for her. That word left a bitter taste in her mouth. "I have to. I have to be ready."

Allowing some of her ki to flare to life around her, she prayed. Prayed for her brother to make it out of this alright. Power also surrounded Souta, as he called forth his own. They both had power, both inheriting it from their 'father'. A man who was never there. While in these thoughts, a figure clad in red broke through the trees. A monstrous sword slung over his shoulder, and a cocky grin on his face. "I've been looking for you Kagome. I even went to the shrine to find you."

The two siblings' hearts dropped as dread filled them. "No." Souta whispered as thoughts of what his old hero could've done.

Kagome, on the other hand, pushed out more power. Calling on the elements to tell her what happened. It all flashed before her eyes. Images of their deaths, and how it happened. Bangs covered her eyes as she refused to look up. Her body shook with anger and sadness as her power began rising rapidly, though it remained undetected. "Weak bitch." The hanyou taunted her. "I killed them. Your mom and your grandfather. Stupid old man."

"Shut... up..." The woman said through clenched teeth.

"Feh! Make me wench."

"Gladly." Head snapping up, the half inu took a step back from her. Her once blue-gray eyes were now solid silver. They appeared ancient and screamed power. Her concealment spell flickered, trying to expose her markings for all to see. It was a spell placed on her by Kaede. Winds began swirling around her, pulling her ebony hair so it whipped around her. Covering her face, save for her silver eyes.

Souta was tense, never having seen his sister do this before. Inuyasha, however, took back the step he lost when her eyes changed. "So you changed your appearance. Big deal."

"You killed them Inuyasha... Sango was seven months along with her second child, and you killed her." Sapphire tears tried falling from her silver eyes, but she held them back. Only a single tear managed to fall. A tear that hardened before it hit the ground. "I'm pregnant too, Inuyasha." That seemed to shock the inu. "But you will still feel the wrath of a true slayer." With her words, she drew hiraikotsu. It was one of the charms on her bracelet. Giving it a jolt of ki, it enlarged to it's true size. Not the storing size. So in her hand stood the giant bone boomerang.

Inuyasha quickly moved tetsusaiga before him and summoned the wind scar against her. A shimmering barrier surrounded her as she pushed off against the ground and flew into the deadly attack, leaving her barrier up to protect her brother. Forcing ki into her weapon, she swung it around her head, dispersing the attack headed for her before throwing the heavy weapon at her opponent. Dodging the deadly blow, the hanyou aimed for her heart.

A metallic twang sounded through the field as Kagome blocked his attack with her own sword. A sword made from Sesshoumaru's own fang, and a chip from tetsusaiga. It had the power block the fang of destruction. Ki surged through the blade, both pure and demonic. She named her sword Kyo Kami... Wicked God. A fitting name for her blade. Her teeth also helped make it, so she could channel youki, seikouki, and reiki through the blade. It could stand against anything.

Another sword in her possession was Ryuujin. A blade with enough power to slay an ancient dragon in one swing. Though she never used that sword, she was actually thinking of giving it to Hiei. But now her mind refocused on her battle. Swords flashed like lightning as the two dueled it out. Power danced throughout the skies as Kagome unleashed a furious attack. The hanyou could not block it and was forced to retreat.

The woman landed on her feet, slightly tired from her fight. Souta retrieved her hiraikotsu and moved to her side. He was slightly in awe at the power she had shone. Looking at her now, he noticed that her eyes returned to their normal blue-gray and her image quit flickering. Power floated around her still, but it was still unnoticeable. Sheathing her sword by shrinking it and replacing it, she then reached for the weapon Souta held. "We need to get back to the others. It'd be easy for Inuyasha to find them, and we can't have that."

Souta nodded as he looked her over. "You're bleeding." Looking at her arm, she sighed. If she was bleeding, she couldn't return to the others. Giving her brother a nod, she allowed him to heal her. "There ya go sis."

"Thanks brat." She replied with a faint smile. Stretching out her senses, she found the girls. "This way." And they both disappeared in two blurs. On dark blue, the other deep purple.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The girls were sitting quietly in a cave, waiting for their friends to return. Hiten was shaking slightly. They could feel the raging powers that were a ways away. Then they stopped all of a sudden. Everyone was getting worried about Kagome and Souta, and they felt two beings approaching quickly. Tensing, they turned to see two blurs materialize. Kagome stood there in her deep purple clothing, as Souta wore his dark blue jeans and a blue shirt that said 'I can't miss you if you won't... GO AWAY!'.

"We need to get the guys here... that demon's not leaving for long."

"Why is it after us?" Keiko asked in a frightened voice.

"Awareness."

"What?" Yukina asked.

"It surged it's power trying to find those with awareness."

"So we shouldn't have left?" Keiko asked quietly.

"He would've come for us anyway. He could've sensed your awareness, especially Shizuru's and Yukina's. Not to mention mine and Souta's. It'll be more difficult for him to find us out here."

"Then let's hope the guys find us soon, I'm tired of running from demons." Shizuru said calmly as she moved to relax against the cave wall.

"Aren't we all?" Keiko asked sarcastically.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The guys were still talking things over with Koenma. He wanted them to go on another mission, but this one was in Ningenkai. Apparently a lot of demons crossed this morning and some of them were killing humans. The thing was, that they were doing it without leaving any traces or being spotted. Botan was also there, needing to know what was going on too. The alarms went off as a few surges of youki sounded in Ningenkai, but they appeared to quickly to pinpoint.

It was an hour after the longest alarm that they took a break. They were pouring over information, trying to find anything similar in what was going on. The events appeared to be connected, and they wanted to know why these things were suddenly happening. "Hey Kurama, can you call the girls to make sure they're alright."

The kitsune went to do so, but found that his phone was dead. "Sorry, but my phone hasn't been charging right lately. It's dead."

"Botan, why don't you check on them then?"

Giving a nod, she quickly portaled to the house to find it empty. Traces of demon energy was out in the woods. Spotting Yusuke's cell phone the table, she grabbed it and quickly portaled back to Reikai. "They're not home, and there's traces of demon energy in the nearby forest."

Everyone tensed, and Yusuke quickly took his phone out and dialed Keiko's number. Yukina was the one that answered, and the cell was turned onto speaker. "Where are you?"

"Ah... in the forest." Yukina answered nervously. "We tried calling you, but no one answered. Something is chasing after us, and Kagome and Souta led it away from us. They're here now and seem fine though." She commented quickly, knowing that the guys would worry if she didn't.

"Do you feel that?" They heard Shizuru ask.

"Fuck!" Came a loud curse, seemingly from Souta.

"Does he have dog ears?" They heard Keiko question.

"Get out of the cave!" Kagome's voice screamed.

"Die wench!" A sound that was like metal hitting rock.

Then a loud bang was heard. "It's Kagome dammit! You should know that by now Inuyasha!"

"FEH! Why the fuck should I care?"

A growl was heard and several gasps as the sound of a loud explosion filled the air. Cussing was heard from the new man that was there. "No cussing in front of ladies... or children."

"So you still haven't changed." A deep chuckle reverberated through the phone.

"Help!" Yukina screamed, before the line went dead.

Koenma had already located the girl's energy and Botan opened a portal for the guys. What they saw surprised all of them. Kagome seemed to be radiating fury as she forced the demon back with her sword. Souta was holding his injured shoulder as he stood protectively in front of Yukina. Their eyes returned to Kagome as she forced the demon to fly backwards before embedding her sword into the ground. Her right hand went to her charm bracelet and pulled off one of the miniature weapons.

They were shocked when the tiny charm transformed into a giant weapon. "Hiraikotsu!" The shout came as she threw the weapon at her opponent, who barely managed to dodge. It started to return to her and the guys' eyes widened. She simply held her hand out and caught the thing, it dragged her back slightly, but she still held her ground. "If you value your life, you pathetic lousy _half-breed_, I suggest you get _away _**from **_**me!**_"

"You can't hurt me!"

She raised a brow at his pronouncement. "Isn't that blood on your arm?"

"I'll be back for you, you stupid bitch." And he disappeared.

Her eye was now twitching. "Asshole! You know that's not my name!" Turning, she rushed to her wounded brother. Power surged into her finger tips, though no one could detect the power rise. Her hands were encased in a silvery light. Placing her hand over her brother's injury, they all watched as it healed instantly. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine." Souta said calmly, before his head drooped. "Which is more than I can say about mom and ji-chan."

"What the fuck's going on?" Now everyone's attention turned to the boys who had just arrived.

Kagome turned away from them, scared to how everyone would react to what she **actually** was. With that thought in mind, she moved to retrieve her sword. Once is was in hand, she turned to the boys who were not that far away from her. "I was battling someone." Was her simple reply.

"We saw that much! Where the fuck did you learn to fight like that? Where the hell did those weapons come from, and what the hell is that giant boomerang thing?"

"It's demon bone." She held it out for him to feel. He went to take it and fell over from it's weight.

"What the fuck...?" He asked as he tried picking it up.

"Sorry, it's a little heavy." Kuwabara tried picking it up, and he plus Yusuke could barely lift it. Kurama could lift it on his own, but just barely, Hiei could left it, thought it was slightly heavy. Kagome smiled and lifted it as if it weighed nothing.

"How the hell can you act like it weighs nothing?"

The girl smiled and moved a little away from them. Setting her sword down, she raised the weapon into position and let it fly. "I've had training to handle it... hard training. My family is descended from taijiya. This is Shugendo, or the way of the mountain." The weapon returned and she easily caught it. Only being pushed back a little from the force. "These weapons came from my charm bracelet. Souta has one too." To show them her point, she shrunk the weapon and placed it back on her bracelet.

"What's with the sword?" Kuwabara asked.

"A friend made it for me a few years ago. I named it Kyo Kami."

"Wicked God?" Kurama questioned.

"Yep!" She said with a smile.

"And that blade is wicked." Souta stated as he and the girls grew near. "With all it can do, and it's unbreakable."

"Kagome!" Everyone looked at the smiling little boy. "I never thought that the stories were true! But I saw they are! Are you going to beat the bad guys who're coming after us?"

"I'm not powerful like those stories say, Hiten."

"Did you call the dog eared guy a half-breed?"

**--**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to make them a little longer, so it may take longer for an update! And now a special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter!

**KagHieiLuver (Lol, good!)**

**StrawberryXThief (Nope, they need more preening. ((Goes into preening frenzy)) Lol.)**

**Dark-flame-girl (Here's the update, lol.)**

**Anonymous (Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it. But you'll have to read it to find answers.)**

**Music ADD (What other son? Hehehe.)**

**kinky-kitsune (I liked the word at that time.)**

**Sabrina1204 (Hiei's reaction... lol.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Strange hints?)**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl (I will, and perhaps he can.)**

**OhBrother (Thanks for the criticism... I think lol.)**

**FluffyDogOfDoom (Zombie kittens?! Oh no! Run!)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Good!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Hmm... Read for yourself!)**

**Devils-only-one (I will!)**

**Alternative Angel (They probably will.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will.)**

**Mya Uzo (DUH! comes to mind lol.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (I will try.)**

**history-is-not-always-pretty (Hmm... more criticism lol. Thanks... I think lol.)**

**Yami Akurei (I'll try!)**

**Minogaki TenTen (Yes, Inuyasha's a villain in this.)**

**oreoxlove4ever (I'll try to.)**

**Fox of the Fallen (I will.)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter VII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. It truly saddens me to say that, but I can not tell a lie... Ok, I could... but I'd be sent to jail for plagiarizing...

**Author of Forgotten Past:** Chrystal-Hearts

This is how we mind speak

/Hiei/

\Shuichi\

\**Youko**\

\_**Kurama**_\

(**Someone else**)

* * *

**Last Time****:**

"A friend made it for me a few years ago. I named it Kyo Kami."

"Wicked God?" Kurama questioned.

"Yep!" She said with a smile.

"And that blade is wicked." Souta stated as he and the girls grew near. "With all it can do, and it's unbreakable."

"Kagome!" Everyone looked at the smiling little boy. "I never thought that the stories were true! But I saw they are! Are you going to beat the bad guys who're coming after us?"

"I'm not powerful like those stories say, Hiten."

"Did you call the dog eared guy a half-breed?"

**This Time****:**

"Yes." Kagome said as she looked at where he once stood. "He's a pathetic, lowlife, hanyou."

"You have problems with hanyous?" Yukina asked.

"Only two..."

"Can we get out of here?" Keiko asked quietly.

"That'd be a good idea." Kurama said. Botan appeared a minute later and opened a portal to Reikai for them.

"What happened?" Koenma asked, standing there in toddler form. The kitsune then began explaining about what they saw. That brought the demigod's attention to Kagome. "What are you?"

A sigh escaped her lips at the question. Blue-gray eyes slid closed as memories of her training came into play. "I am a taijiya trained miko. Trained in the art of Shugendo."

The demigod's eyes widened at her statement. "Shugendo has been dead for five hundred years. It died out with the last slayer!"

"Sango had a son." Was her simple statement. "My ancestor, Tsukiyomi. His father was a buddhist monk. So Sango was not the last slayer."

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's my family's history."

"No one has shown any kind of power in any of the shrine's lines in three hundred years. The last truly powerful miko was killed about five hundred years ago."

"But we're dealing with a miko." Botan inputted. "Our case has a miko in it... a powerful one."

"That's a good point." Koenma said. Then he looked at Kagome. "It could be you, who is our enemy then."

"Kagome is not your enemy!" Souta declared as he growled. His violet eyes darkened as he allowed reiki to crackle around him.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked as he turned to the boy.

"Kagome's not the only one who's trained to use her powers. And we inherited them from our so called 'father'. We know he was able to use them." Souta said with a glare.

"I'd really like to know what is going on here!" Koenma yelled at them. "First we have a demon slayer/priestess, and now we have a priest? How is it you have any power at all?"

"A barrier once surrounded our shrine." Kagome stated. "Our 'father' put it up to hide energy signals. I strengthened it later so that it was undetectable. If you try to use violence while on the grounds, the barrier will forcibly remove you from the premises. But the barrier had been destroyed."

"So you're a trained miko?" Koenma asked.

"Yes." Her voice was calm, but her mind was not.

"Did you know about any of this Hiei?" Kurama decided to ask.

"No." He said curtly. He was glaring at his mate, and Kagome had to refrain from gulping at the look.

"I didn't want **anyone **knowing. I left my life as a miko behind four years ago. The only thing I did was train Souta when his powers came out, and teach him the way of our ancestors. I don't even use my powers anymore, and neither does he."

"Well, we'll have to take you into custody anyways. You and your brother. With your powers, you shouldn't be in Ningenkai." Koenma stated.

"You don't want me in the Makai." Her voice held a threat to it.

"You won't be put there. You'll need to be contained here until we can make sure you're not with the two hanyou who are leading this war."

Her heart stopped and she began panicking. Wide blue-gray eyes met violet, and she gave a nod. The boy's hands clenched as he growled deeply, a sound that seemed so like an inu it scared people. "So you think it's them?"

"Who else would it be?" Kagome asked, her voice not betraying her emotions.

"You know, we have no idea what you're talking about." Yusuke said, sounding highly annoyed.

Gray eyes turned to them, the blue having faded slightly. "Old enemies of mine. Two hanyou and a miko..."

"Wait! You're saying you know them? That's the only information we have on the leaders of this damn group."

"Then hai, I know. Souta's met one of them. So too has the girls. Inuyasha is one, Naraku is the other, and _Kikyo_ is the miko." They all heard the venom in the priestess' name as she spoke it. She spit it out almost as if it were poison.

"So you know them?" Koenma asked, slight amazement in his tone.

"I know all three, and know almost everything about them. Though they've probably become more powerful since the last time I saw them. I know Inuyasha has."

"Can you tell us what you know of them?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Naraku is an amalgamation of several thousand demons. Every so often he'll spread his body thin and rid himself of weak peaces. That's his time of weakness, like the new moon is for Inuyasha. But Naraku can choose his time of weakness. And Kikyo is an undead woman. She lives off the souls of any deceased women, normally human, and she carries almost all of her soul."

"Almost all?" The fox demon questioned as he turned to the boy.

"Someone else has a piece of it, as it was her soul. But the soul was ripped out and split. Then later ripped out again to give the clay corpse more of it so she could live." Kagome's body was tensed as she spoke. "I know quite a bit about all three that are probably who you're after, but I don't know everything."

"I doubt anyone could know everything."

"I could... but I don't want to know. I left that life behind, I don't want to go play hero anymore." Kagome said, tears glistening in her eyes.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It didn't take long for the group to return to the apartment building. Souta directed Kagome to her room as he carried Kirara and Hiten. Once inside, he sealed the room with a barrier. Once the outside world was closed away, Kagome allowed her tears to come. Hiten had curled up on the bed with Kirara, both trying to rest from the day. Souta had his arms around his sister, letting her tears soak into his shirt. If any touched the ground, they'd harden into stone.

Power slowly encased the girl as she allowed her body to relax against her brother's chest. Silver mist circled through the entire room, and it slowly seeped into everything. Even seeped into the little boy and the small neko. As the miko's eyes closed, one thought came to mind. _Please don't let Hiei hate me._

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

In the western lands of Makai, the king slowly walked through the halls of his palace. It was a place that belonged to his family. He was currently on his way to see his adopted son, a kitsune actually. It was not long before he found the auburn haired young man. His green eyes seemed hard and dull as he looked sadly around the room. "What happened?"

"I found Koryu's body." Sesshoumaru's face showed slight surprise and shock at that. "Souten fell through a portal, and Inuyasha followed a little later. I can feel it, she's dead."

"And Hiten?"

"I'm not sure, but Inuyasha's still in Ningenkai." The young man said as he again sighed.

"Then prepare your things, we will leave for Ningenkai." The kitsune looked up and nodded. "Hurry Shippo."

"Hai father." The kitsune said softly as he disappeared.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"How did you not know about her past?" Yusuke asked, sounding highly annoyed.

"Hn. I didn't ask."

"Calm down Yusuke, she didn't want anyone knowing about it."

"And how do you know that Keiko?" The man asked as he turned to her.

"Aunt Michiko." Her voice was attempting to remain calm. "She told me a little about what was going on. Kagome had fallen in love with someone, and they broke her heart."

"No, he betrayed her." Came a silent voice from the hallway. Everyone turned to see Souta standing there, his eyes were sad and his look was angered. "He was my hero, and he betray her like she was nothing. He had even told her he loved her, then he tried to kill her." A sad sigh escaped him. "All for a stupid little jewel."

"Jewel?" Kurama questioned.

The boy's violet eyes looked up at the man, wariness clearly apparent. "The jewel's no longer important. None of it is." His voice held sadness in it. "She loved him, she did everything for him, and then he asked her to die for him."

"Who?" Shizuru asked.

"It's not my story to tell." Was his only reply. "I can only give a few details."

"I have a question." Everyone turned to Yukina at her quiet statement. "Keiko said that everything started happening when Kagome turned fifteen and stopped when she was sixteen, but Kagome said everything lasted longer than a year. How is that possible?"

"That's hard to explain." The boy stated. "While Kagome is supposed to turn twenty this year, she's a lot older than that. She was sent elsewhere, and she used to travel back and forth when she was fifteen, up until her sixteenth birthday. She arrived on her birthday... we thought her sixteenth, but we were wrong." His eyes grew distant as memories of that day played through his mind. Silver blood had dripped from her numerous wounds as sapphire tears slipped past her lids.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

She was kneeling at the base of Goshinboku. The place where she had met _him_. Slowly she rose, so she could press a hand against the bare spot. Power tingled through her hand, and Souta could see the energy transfer. The tree had given her energy. Wanting her to heal. To live. Slowly the silver stopped flowing, but the sapphire continued to pour. She had turned to him, not looking a day over sixteen. Except her eyes, they seemed to hold knowledge. Almost like they were ancient.

In truth, they were. The eyes were not her own, they were more mature. More understanding of the world around her. Blue-gray flashed silver as she looked upon him. A small smile tilting her lips, but confusion shown plainly in her eyes. "What year is it?"

"1997." Souta said, looking at her curiously.

"What day?"

"Kagome, you just left last week. Don't you know that?"

A slight sigh was her response as she opened her arms for her brother. He ran to her and embraced her tightly. "I have missed you Souta, for I've been gone far longer than you know."

"How long?" The boy asked as he looked up at her.

"Nine years." Was her simple reply. "Nine long years... the well had sealed itself from me."

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"We lost, he betrayed us. Miroku and Sango... they died. H-he killed my kit... my little boy." Tears were once again coursing down her face. "We did it though. It's forever mine now." And she passed out. A few little blue stones sat on the ground. Souta quickly picked them up, pocketed them, and moved to get help. First, he'd wash the silvery liquid off of her. Her blood. Then he'd have his mother help him get her to her room.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"You mean she was trapped wherever for nine years, and the Ningenkai froze in time." Kuwabara asked.

"In a way, I suppose. Kagome should actually be thirty-one, but she's stuck looking sixteen." Souta said as the memories continued to play through his mind. "It was shortly after her return that she started training me. First to use my powers, then to wield slayer weapons. I am fully trained in shugendo."

"What all is Kagome trained in?" Keiko asked.

"She favors swordsmanship and kyudo."

"What's kyudo?" Kuwabara asked.

"The way of the bow. She's become an excellent marksman, she can hit a bulls-eye at 500 feet away. An almost impossible shot if you ask me. Of course, her sword handling is amazing. She was taught both battojutsu and kenjutsu. As well as techniques to manipulate the sword's aura as well as her own. She was also trained in hand-to-hand combat."

"What was she trained for?" Kuwabara asked.

"Becoming a demon exterminator. Her friends helped in her training. The demons tested her endurance and agility while her human friends tested her skill. All of her friends brought with them various varieties of skills. Such as different weaponry. One favored the staff, while another the hiraikotsu. Most all could use a sword, one brought forth the whip, another tested her speed, and one even tested her magic. She's been trained harshly, taught to kill without mercy. Though she's only killed those that she had to. Her powers are strong, I've never truly felt them because they automatically shield themselves when they rise."

"So you don't know how powerful she actually is?" Kurama asked.

His answer was a smile. "No one does."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this lol! I'm really tired now, so I'm going to bed!

But first, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter(s). And a special thanks to:

**KagHieiLuver (I can read it. Yes, interesting is good.**

**Music ADD (I dunno, what is she? ((smirks evilly)) You figure it out!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I'm such a tease.)**

**LadyAkina (None of the detectives know anything that wasn't told to them. Not even Koenma knows anything.)**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl (I will, and I'm glad you enjoyed the read.)**

**Lovelywitch (They might.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (One word: Thanks!)**

**Yami Akurei (You're mentioned whenever you review one of my stories (Why? being the exception). That just might happen!)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks!)**

**Kimarya (Lol. There are some good ones that are older. Here's more of mine though.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (Thanks, I will.)**

**Raine44354 (That would be funny. I thought the phone call would make it interesting.)**

**shadow miko (Thanks, and I will!)**

**Alternative Angel (He might, then again he might not.)**

**Dark-flame-girl (I will!)**

**angeltsuki (Awe... I love you too! I mean you are a reader!)**

**Emo-girl in LOVE (That's a good thing!)**

**fox of the darkness night (What is Kagome? Hmm... Good question. I'll have to get back to you on that, lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to!)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter VIII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. It truly saddens me to say that, but I can not tell a lie... Ok, I could... but I'd be sent to jail for plagiarizing...

**Author of Forgotten Past:** Chrystal-Hearts

This is how we mind speak

/Hiei/

\Shuichi\

\**Youko**\

\_**Kurama**_\

(**Someone else**)

**Last Time****:**

"What was she trained for?" Kuwabara asked.

"Becoming a demon exterminator. Her friends helped in her training. The demons tested her endurance and agility while her human friends tested her skill. All of her friends brought with them various varieties of skills. Such as different weaponry. One favored the staff, while another the hiraikotsu. Most all could use a sword, one brought forth the whip, another tested her speed, and one even tested her magic. She's been trained harshly, taught to kill without mercy. Though she's only killed those that she had to. Her powers are strong, I've never truly felt them because they automatically shield themselves when they rise."

"So you don't know how powerful she actually is?" Kurama asked.

His answer was a smile. "No one does."

**This Time****:**

It had been a few days since the group had returned. Kagome refused to leave her room, and she wouldn't let anyone in. With the exception of Hiten, Kirara, and Souta. She seemed to be curling into herself and was barely talking. Her eyes were distant and sad, her aura seemed to radiate fear. Souta was beginning to worry about her, so he decided to do something about it. Moving through the living room, he found Hiei with Yusuke. "I need to talk to you Hiei."

"What is it?" He asked in a cold tone.

"It's Kagome, and I need to talk to you about her."

Holding in a sigh, the fire demon followed the boy to his room to talk. "Now what is it?"

"Kagome... she's curling in on herself, barely talking, and hardly eating. She's scared."

That got the demon's attention. "Of what?"

"A past that she never wanted is returning, people she wished to never see again are coming back, and she's scared that you'll hate her for trying to leave it behind and not telling you things. Like the fact that she's a taijiya and a miko."

"I do not hate her, though I am angry that she did not see fit to tell me these things."

"She was afraid Hiei. To know of her past meant she'd have to relive it to tell you. To do that, she'd have to tell you her reasoning and about all the betrayal she saw. About how badly she was hurt, and about the death that once surrounded her. She's scared of it all, and she doesn't want you to hate her for it."

"I wish to speak with her."

The boy nodded at that. "I can get you through the barrier." Souta led the demon to Kagome's room and raised his power, surrounding himself and Hiei with it. The trick had them getting through easily. They both saw Kagome lying on the bed, and she appeared asleep. "Wow... she hasn't really slept since the other day. I'll get Hiten and Kirara so you two can talk." He did as he said before disappearing from the room and closing the door.

The fire demon moved to sit at the side of the bed. From there he took in the sight of her. Pale skin shown against the dark cloth of her outfit. Rose red lips seemed to be more beautiful than rubies as her raven locks tumbled around her. Appearing like a dark halo surrounding her head. His hand moved and gently pushed a stray strand from her face, before returning to rub along her cheek.

Her blue-gray eyes slowly opened and were caught by his crimson. Sapphire tears slowly gathered at the corners of her eyes as she looked at him, and fear clouded her gaze. Pushing herself upright, she flung herself into his arms. "Please, please don't hate me..." The tears were now falling, each one glowing like a magical stone. "I was scared Hiei... Sacred that if I spoke, it'd all return. That the death, would return."

"I don't hate you, Koi." He said after a few minutes, while raking his fingers through her hair. "I am merely upset that you never told me your past when I told you mine."

The woman's eyes held shame as she looked away. "It hurts to remember that time Hiei." Standing, she moved to her balcony. "Nine years, nine long years I spent there, hunting a demon. No, a hanyou. We hunted for an artifact, a powerful one. Born of many demons and a single priestess. It had the power to grant one wish to whomever held the completed item. In the end, we were betrayed." Tears were falling faster now, dropping with little clinks to the floor. Hiei's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the gems. "I loved him." That had Hiei's full attention. "He told me he felt the same.

Kissed me even. But when the final battle came, he switched sides. Telling me it was all a lie." Her eyes dulled to the point where they no longer sparkled at that point. "We were outnumbered and overpowered. Two of my friends died, then my adopted son. So it's not a time I truly like." Sadness simply radiated off of her, and Hiei didn't like it.

Standing up, he moved behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "I will wait until you are ready to tell me."

"Thank-you." She said as she turned in his arms and allowed her sapphire tears to stain his shirt.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The girls were all sitting in the living room, watching as Souta, Yusuke, and Kuwabara played video games. Even Kagome was in the living room, though she was curled against Hiei and sitting beside Yukina. All of the guys suddenly tensed as an immense feel of youki wrapped around them. It spiked suddenly when they felt it wrap around Kagome. The sudden jolt had Kagome shooting into wakefulness. Her eyes suddenly began to fill with tears as she recognized the energy. Her own power spiked in response.

Youki began clouding the room and everyone found it hard to move, with the exception of Kagome. Easily she turned and faced the living room window. With a wave of her hand, it flew wide open. Through the window came two demons. Upon seeing them, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan tensed. The ferry girl quickly dropped into a low bow. "King Sesshoumaru! Lord Shippo!"

Kurama quickly joined in the low bow, pushing both Yusuke and Kuwabara into one as well. The girls took this as their cue and bowed as well. Even Hiei bowed slightly. Kagome however, smiled with happy tears threatening to fall. "Ship! Sesshou!" And she ran forward, before anyone could stop her.

The demon in white opened his arms and smiled as she collapsed into them. "Kagome."

The other demon moved forward and pulled her from his arms, glaring and growling at the tai youkai. "Momma."

"My little boy." She said as she hugged him and refused to let go. The others were stunned speechless as the kitsune also refused to let her go. Though she did pull back slightly to look at him. "I'd thought you were dead. I saw it..."

"Shh..." Shippo said as he crushed her to himself. "Sesshoumaru brought me back and became my father." The tears came then, the girl being unable to stop the flow any longer. Sapphire fell then, hitting the ground with little clinks. Tear shaped gems forming as they reached it. The two demons noticed the gems as well and Shippo's hold tightened. "Mother... what happened to you?"

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

They had been summoned here an hour ago. To Koenma's office. Currently they were waiting for the brat to actually get there. The girls and even the two powerful demons were summoned as well. Though Hiei wished to have his mate back, he dare not speak out against the King of Makai. Or his son. Who apparently was also somehow his mate's son. That was slightly confusing, but he'd deal with that later. Because Koenma just popped in in his teenaged form. "Good, you're all here."

"Of course we are toddler." Yusuke said in an annoyed voice.

"Why have you called us Koenma?" Shippo asked as he kept Kagome against him.

"I..." He trailed off as he noticed the kitsune holding Hiei's mate. Shaking his head, he decided to ask later. "I need your help finding a few demons my lords. This young girl seems to know about them."

"Momma?" Shippo asked as he looked down at her.

Pressing closer to the boy she took in his scent. "Inuyasha, Naraku, and _Kikyo_ are gathering demons to them and sending some into the Ningenkai."

That had the inu youkai and the kitsune youkai both growling dangerously. Shippo's hold on the woman in his arms tightened as he refused to let her go. "They'll never get near you. I'll kill the clay bitch and the two half-breeds before they get near you."

"Calm down Ship." Kagome said as she reached back and started stroking his tail. She started to hum something and it worked really well on soothing the kitsune. Even the inu calmed at the sound. It made the others in the room tired as well.

"What the hell...?"

"Sorry." Kagome said as she giggled slightly. Just about everyone shook their heads and looked at her in confusion.

"Is that a side effect of everything that occurred?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked calmly at her.

"Hai Sesshou." Kagome nodded as she continued to lean against Shippo and pet his tail.

"You know that's an illusion, right momma?"

"What do you mean?"

The kitsune shook his head at her question. "I mean that I have more than one tail. I actually have seven, but the others are illusioned away."

She pouted at that. "Then drop the illusion."

"Yes mother." He said as he stepped back from her and chanted something. Soon his spell dropped and he had two fuzzy red ears and seven sleek shiny red tails. "Well?"

"You're **so** adorable!" She said as she immediately began playing with his ears with one and and his tails with the other.

"Erhmm..." Koenma cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Will you help us find them?"

"Definitely." Shippo said as he gave them a dark smile. His fangs showing perfectly. "If you want them alive, pray you get to them before I do."

"You are **not** going after them by yourself Shippo!" Kagome said sternly.

"But momma..." He started.

"Shippo Yoshirou Higurashi I forbid you to go after them on your own." She again spoke sternly, this time with a glare though.

"It's Taishio now." The kitsune mumbled.

She raised a brow at that. "You're _**my**_ son. If I say so, you're last name becomes Jaganashi like mine."

"Jaganashi?" Shippo questioned as his eyes snapped up to meet hers. Finally paying attention to more than the fact it was her, he noticed her stomach that was getting larger, then his attention turned to her scent and his eyes widened. "You're mated?!"

"You didn't think I'd remain brooding after an evil traitor did you?" The girl asked with a sniff as she turned from him.

"Well... ah..." The kitsune was at a loss for words. When she turned a fierce glare on him, he back behind the tai youkai. "Hide me."

"Oh no you don't young man." Kagome said as she grabbed his furry ear and jerked him out. Kurama silently winced, knowing how that felt. "You honestly thought I'd still be pining for Inu-baka... I mean yasha."

"Well," he gulped "you always forgave him..."

"He killed **you**, and Miroku and Sango!"

"I thought that was Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"Same difference." She said heatedly.

"So um... who's your mate?" The kitsune asked changing the subject.

"Who's scent is covering me?" She tersely asked back.

Deciding to find out, both taiyoukai statused demons took a sniff around and looked to the diminutive fire demon. "That's your mate?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised brow.

"Yes onii-san." Kagome said as she looked at the inu youkai.

Koenma started sputtering at that, and the others were shocked. Sesshoumaru, however, smiled. That put them into shock once more. "Then I hope he makes you happy, imouto."

"He does." The miko said happily.

"Would anyone mind telling me how any of this is possible?" Koenma asked, seemingly calm.

"Momma used to time travel through the well on her shrine grounds since she was fifteen. A week before she turned sixteen, she returned to us and the well sealed for nine years." Shippo said easily.

"After the battle and all the death, I was returned to my sixteenth birthday, still looking sixteen, standing right in front of the God Tree." Kagome said as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Anyways, she saved me from the thunder brothers and took me in, eventually becoming my mother... And Sesshoumaru's little sister. He adopted her when they joined forces for the battle. It was during the week he returned to the palace with Rin that our group was attacked and practically destroyed. With us were Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame of the north. They were also killed and revived, and there was Sango and Miroku."

"I know those names from somewhere." Keiko spoke up.

"You should." Kagome said with a sad smile. "Grandpa always talked about them." Turning back to Shippo, she smiled slightly. "He hid his last name from us."

"What do you mean momma?"

"His name was Miroku Higurashi... my ancestor. He only told Kaede after making her promise not to tell any of us. So she gave Tsukiyomi his surname."

"Wait, you knew your own ancestors?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, hai." She said as she looked at him. "I even helped birth Tsukiyomi. I was at Sango and Miroku's wedding." Her aura saddened immensely while talking about them.

"So let me get this straight, you time traveled for ten years and was trapped in the Sengoku Jedai for nine before returning to a week after you last left this era?" Koenma asked as he stared at her.

"Hai."

"I need you to tell me what all happened while you were in the Fuedal Era then." He said.

Hey everyone. Here's another chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and/or read the previous chapter.

**KagHieiLuver (I'll be sure to have some Hiei/Kagome stuff going on soon. I'm actually working on chapter 12. I'm a little behind on updating… lol.)**

**Music ADD (Step-dad? Lol.)**

**Lovelywitch (In a bit.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (I'm glad you did.)**

**blueflame87 (Good.)**

**Anonymousfanfic (Aren't we anxious? Lol. You'll find out the answers soon enough.)**

**angeltsuki (I'll try to.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will!)**

**LadyAkina (Here's the update.)**

**shadow miko (I will try to.)**

**Alternative Angel (Probably is.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (I definitely will, my devoted fan.)**

**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami (It's complicated.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (I'm going to try to make my chapters longer. I know I enjoy a good lengthy chapter.)**

**Fox of the Fallen (Not really. She _is_ powerful, but not all.)**

**Silver Moon Vampire (I will.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I will try to.)**

**oreoxlove4ever (I will.)**

**hermione (Definitely will.)**

**Evil RULZ (The next chapter is already written.)**

**Yami Akurei (Lol.)**

**Dark-flame-girl (Alright lol.)**

**Ai Megami Murasaki (I'll definitely be continuing this.)**

**Katara11 (Well here's an update.)**

**Kokuun (Well, I don't _have_ a plan.)**

**animelava (I will.)**

**LittlePsychoBunnys (Thank-you.)**

**kinky-kitsune (I will. And she knows that Shippo's alive.)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter IX**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. It truly saddens me to say that, but I can not tell a lie... Ok, I could... but I'd be sent to jail for plagiarizing...

**Author of Forgotten Past:** Chrystal-Hearts

This is how we mind speak

/Hiei/

\Shuichi\

\**Youko**\

\_**Kurama**_\

(**Someone else**)

**

* * *

**

**Last Time****:**

"His name was Miroku Higurashi... my ancestor. He only told Kaede after making her promise not to tell any of us. So she gave Tsukiyomi his surname."

"Wait, you knew your own ancestors?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, hai." She said as she looked at him. "I even helped birth Tsukiyomi. I was at Sango and Miroku's wedding." Her aura saddened immensely while talking about them.

"So let me get this straight, you time traveled for ten years and was trapped in the Sengoku Jedai for nine before returning to a week after you last left this era?" Koenma asked as he stared at her.

"Hai."

"I need you to tell me what all happened while you were in the Fuedal Era then." He said.

**This Time****:**

Blue-gray eyes widened in slight panic. Shippo sensed this and growled dangerously at the spirit prince as he pulled the girl into his arms. "I suggest you forget about that until she's ready to talk."

"How many years ago did you return then?" Koenma asked with a glare at the kitsune.

The miko was trembling slightly because her powers weren't really within her control at the moment, so her empathy was pulling in all the wandering emotions. Whimpering slightly into Shippo's chest, she hoped to muffle the sound. "Five years ago."

"It's been five years and you're still not ready to talk about it?"

"Nope... and definitely not to you."

"Listen here..."

"Koenma." Sesshoumaru barked, scaring the little demi-god. "You will leave this Sesshoumaru's imouto alone."

That received a giggle from the miko as she turned to smile thankfully at him. "Well, **this** Kagome wishes to return home."

That had everyone else's attention turning to her as the demon lord sighed. "Very well, then this Ses.. I mean **I** shall make a portal." He corrected as he saw the slight amusement dance in her eyes.

"Thank-you." She said as she moved to grab Hiei's hand as well as Yukina's. "Come on girls."

"What about us?" Yusuke asked as he stared at them.

"I suppose you can come too... if you quit getting angry." Kagome said as she led them through the new portal. Letting go of Yukina's hand, she grabbed Shippo's and pulled him to one of the couches. Then she pushed him down and pouted at Hiei who sighed and sat down beside the kitsune. She happily curled up between them.

Sesshoumaru leaned against a wall. "We will be leaving soon miko." He said, once everyone was settled down and seated.

"Why? Can't Shippo at least stay here for a little while?"

"I'm looking for someone momma." The kitsune said sadly. "My mate-to-be was killed and I'm trying to find her son."

"Are you talking about Souten's son Hiten?" She asked as she yawned slightly.

She could feel her son tense beside her, as well as sense when Sesshoumaru also tensed. "How did you know that?"

"Toss me phone please Keiko." The miko asked without even opening her eyes. The girl did so, which Shippo caught for her and handed to her. Opening it, she quickly dialed a number. "Hey... No... Nothing's wrong Souta... Nope, I just need you home... I said nothing's wrong... Yes, I promise... Alright, see you soon."

"What's going on?" Shippo asked as he looked at his mother.

"I'm making your search shorter." Curling closer to Hiei, she allowed herself to fall back to sleep.

An hour later, and Souta popped in, hand on his charm bracelet, and his eyes roaming the living room. "Who are you?" He more demanded than asked as he looked at Shippo and Sesshoumaru.

"Daddy!" Called a little boy as he ran inside and to Shippo.

"Hiten." The kitsune said slightly happily as he picked the boy up and hugged him. Kagome smiled in her sleep as she sensed his happiness. Shippo slowly stood and smiled at the human boy. "You're Souta?" The boy gave a nod. "I'm your nephew then. The kitsune Shippo." He said as he nodded his head.

"And he is?" He asked as his violet eyes flicked over to the inu youkai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Kurama answered the boy. "He's the king of Makai."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

It was starting to get darker outside when Kagome finally woke up. Her blurry eyes took in her surrounding, and it appeared that Shippo was cuddled against her like he used to do when they traveled all those years ago. She smiled at him as a memory rose to the forefront of her mind, then another, and another, until they started to run free.

_**Memories**_

She was sitting on a grassy hill as the rest of the group remained in the village. At the bottom of the hill was her little boy and he was smiling up at her. "Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!" He called as he ran up to her while holding a purple flower. "Isn't it pretty momma?"

"Yes sweetie, but it's not as pretty as you are."

"I'm a boy momma. I'm not pretty, I'm handsome." He said as he puffed out his chest. The miko giggled at that, and her blue-gray eyes sparkled a beautiful sapphire.

**--**

"How was that mom?" A kitsune of about eleven asked as he looked at her with pure joy.

"That was wonderful honey. Show me again please?"

"Hai." The kitsune said as he showed her his sword movements once more. "Think Sesshoumaru-sama will notice?"

"I'm sure he will."

**--**

"Please Sesshou, just compliment him once? He wants to know he's good, and Inuyasha keeps telling him he's lousy."

The inu youkai finally nodded. "I will find something to compliment him on then, miko."

"Thank-you." She said as she hugged him.

**--**

"Do you think I'm ready momma?" Asked a fifteen year old kitsune as he stood tall with his sword in hand and sweat coating his body.

"I'm sure you are sweetie."

"Do you think he'll accept my suit though? Or that Rin will? What if he doesn't? Or worse, what if she doesn't?"

The raven haired woman giggled at that and stood up, showing off her expensive silk kimono. "Listen sweetie, he'll either accept or deny. You have to go to him to find that out."

**--**

"Sesshoumaru-sama." The red kitsune said as he fell to his knees and allowed his head to touch the back of his hands which were flat on the ground.

"Rise kit. Now what do you wish?" Asked the tai youkai as the kitsune slowly rose to his feet. Kagome was hidden in the tree line with a fourteen year old Rin at her side.

"I wish to ask your permission to court Lady Rin." He said with as much strength and bravery as he could.

The girl's eyes widened, but she kept quiet. "You will have to prove yourself to me then." The inu youkai said as he narrowed his eyes. And he charged. The powerful demon was fast, but so too was Shippo. The kit quickly drew his sword and blocked. Metal continued to clang against each other for an hour before Shippo was disarmed. The kit closed his eyes and fell to his knees, knowing he failed. "You have stood against me longer than most, I believe you are worthy to court my ward, as long as she agrees."

"Thank-you my lord." The kit said as he bowed deeply.

**--**

"Rin." Shippo said as he held her hands within his own. "May I have your permission to court you."

"Yes." The young woman said as she threw her arms around his neck. "I... I thought that you'd never see me this way."

"I have, but I needed your guardian's permission to ask for your hand."

**--**

"How do I..? I mean what do I..? Momma... please help?" Th kitsune asked as he sighed and sank into his chair.

The miko giggled. "Do you wish to know how to please her?"

The kitsune blushed a dark red, but nodded. "Hai momma."

"Alright. You just have to..." And she explained it. Giggling at some parts. At the end, she laughed and asked him something. "Why not go to Miroku with these questions?"

"I-I wanted to be sure of the source. I know women from your time seem knowledgeable on that information."

_**End Of Memories**_

Her eyes were watering as she looked at her little boy. He was now all grown up. Wait. _He said mate-to-be. He was talking about Souten... What happened to Rin?_ Needing to know, she gently shook him awake. "Shippo..."

"Mommy?" He questioned as he opened his eyes.

"What happened to Rin?"

Now his eyes darkened. Emerald faded to forest green. "Kikyo killed her while she was pregnant with our third child. Inuyasha killed our first born son."

"Oh Shippo." She said as sapphire tears started to fall. Flinging her arms around her son, she started sobbing into his haori. "I'm **so** sorry!"

"It's ok momma." The kitsune said as he hugged her back. "Our second child it about a century and a half old. Rin was killed about a century ago, and then Souten and I started getting close about five decades ago."

"What is your second child? Boy or girl?"

"Kenji, our little boy." He said as he smiled sadly. "He has black hair like Rin's, and my green eyes."

"I want to meet him. He is **my** grandchild after all." She said with a slight giggle.

"Of course momma." It was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. "Will you tell me, what happened?"

The miko closed her eyes and sighed. Painful memories started swarming her mind, but she violently pushed them away. Gray eyes looked into emerald as she nodded. "Do me a favor first?"

"Hai?"

"Get Hiei, Keiko, and Souta."

"Alright momma." The kitsune nodded as he stood and left the room. He found the others all watching a movie. "Keiko, Uncle Souta."

"Hmm?" The girl asked as she turned to see him.

"Hai?" Souta asked as he tensed slightly.

"Mind leaving the movie?"

"Why? Is something wrong with Kagome?" Souta asked quickly.

"No, she just wants to talk. Hiei is wanted to... wherever he is."

After saying that, the hybrid appeared at his side. The others jumped, but Shippo and Souta didn't. "You're not surprised that he appeared like that?" Yusuke asked.

"Sesshoumaru does the same thing." Shippo shrugged "anyways, come on you two." Souta nodded and stood quickly. Keiko shrugged and followed as well. Shippo led them back to Kagome's room, closing the door behind them, then plopping down on the bed. White smoke filled the room and Shippo disappeared, only to be replaced by a little kitsune that curled up in the miko's lap. Kirara popped in next and sat on her shoulder.

"What did you need us for sis?" Souta asked as he sat gently down beside her.

"You've always wondered Souta, why I came home bleeding. Why my blood was... strange."

"Yes, but you never wanted to talk about it." He said calmly.

"I-I've decided to tell you... and you Keiko, you're my cousin. We're close, so I want you to know. And Hiei, you're my mate. You've shown me your past, so... you deserve to know mine."

Souta moved and placed his arms around her as he nuzzled into her neck. It was a habit he'd picked up from her. "It's ok sis."

"I know." She said with a sigh. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday..."

**

* * *

**

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing it. Please leave reviews, I love to read them. And now I thank those who have reviewed and/or read my story.

**Aoko Rosetta (Well, sorry you had to wait, but here's the next chapter.)**

**LadyAkina (Lol, I know that in this story I wouldn't miss Kikyo, but you have to read to find out what all I have planned.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (I love you too, and here's the update lol.)**

**Raine44354 (Uh huh, here's the next update, and sorry, I've been busy and I've been working on this one story that keeps calling me. I might post it soon, it's called 'Shikon no Megami'.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Here's the update, and thank-you.)**

**Music ADD (Dunno, but maybe I'll add that in somewhere. But he does still have Sesshoumaru as a father.)**

**shadow miko (Sorry it wasn't a.s.a.p., but here it is.)**

**g2fan (Here's some more.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Lol, you're welcome. Anyways, I may be adding a new story, though I'd rather wait till I finished another one lol. It's called 'Shikon no Megami'.)**

**Pyra Sanada (I will, thank-you.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Lol, well thank-you, and I dunno when I'll add some.)**

**midnight kagome (I'm glad you did.)**

**Evil RULZ (I'm glad that you do.)**

**angeltsuki (Lol.)**

**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami (I had to bring them back at some point, and Hiei loves her, how could he stay mad at her?)**

**kinky-kitsune (Hmm… I dunno lol.)**

**Haruka-Hime (Thank-you.)**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl (I will; thank-you.)**

**Katara11 (I try, and I may be adding a new story, it's called 'Shikon no Megami'.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (Thank-you, and here's the update.)**

**Lily887787 (Here's the update, sorry it was very quick.)**

**ohiowriter (Well yes, but there will be more on that I believe. I'll try to add in how Souta and Kagome are actually taking it.)**

**ForbIddEnDrAgon (I'll try to update sooner next time.)**

**kagome-crossover (Ah, I will have to add that little bit of information in, won't I?)**

**bandit01 (I'll not leave a story, though it may sometimes take a while to update them, specially with everything that's going on.)**

**o0KittyBlue0o (Thank-you, and quit banging your head on the desk.)**

**blueyblonde (I'm glad you do.)**

**Shadow Hidden By The Moon (Thank-you, and here is the update.)**

**midnightangel09 (Sorry the update wasn't soon, but here it is.)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter X**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. It truly saddens me to say that, but I can not tell a lie... Ok, I could... but I'd be sent to jail for plagiarizing...

**Author of Forgotten Past:** Chrystal-Hearts

**Author's Note: **I've created a new website where you can talk about fanfics, and in one of the boards it's possible to get a sneak peak at some of the fics I'm working on, as well as ask questions about any of my fics. Here's the site url: .com/

This is how we mind speak

/Hiei/

\Shuichi\

\**Youko**\

\_**Kurama**_\

(**Someone else**)

* * *

**Last Time****:**

"What did you need us for sis?" Souta asked as he sat gently down beside her.

"You've always wondered Souta, why I came home bleeding. Why my blood was... strange."

"Yes, but you never wanted to talk about it." He said calmly.

"I-I've decided to tell you... and you Keiko, you're my cousin. We're close, so I want you to know. And Hiei, you're my mate. You've shown me your past, so... you deserve to know mine."

Souta moved and placed his arms around her as he nuzzled into her neck. It was a habit he'd picked up from her. "It's ok sis."

"I know." She said with a sigh. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday..."

**This Time****:**

She went through all that had happened up until they broke free from the oni's belly. About what happened to Kohaku, their many battles, and their few friends. She then went on to describe the training she'd undergone and how she had been adopted by Sesshoumaru when she turned sixteen. At midnight that night, her powers had sky rocketed, shooting higher than even Kikyo's, but she was untrained and Inuyasha seemingly couldn't feel it. So she slowly trained herself on how to use them. Sesshoumaru could help slightly, but Miroku helped a little more. They each trained her in their weapon of choice.

That had taken a few years to finish as they continually battled Naraku. The southern lands had even attacked the western. The entire Inu-gami returned to the dog demon lord's lands to help out. The war lasted for three long years before the west finally won. Kagome had snuck into their campsite and purified the southern demon lord. She then turned on the army, slaughtering all who stood against her big brother. Blood dripped from her body as she showed no mercy, gutting some, beheading a few, and purifying the rest.

She returned to her own campsite at dawn. Her entire body was covered in blood. Crimson and black dripped from her finger tips as her eyes burned a midnight blue. She'd returned to find Inuyasha missing. He'd gone to play with his toy corpse. But she shrugged it off. Sesshoumaru stared at her with pride in his normally cold golden eyes. With that, she nodded and left for a bath. The war was won. After that, rumor spread of a miko of the western lands. The demons called her Aka No Miko or Megami No Miko while the humans called her Shinsei No Miko, Kenage No Miko, and Mamoru No Youkai Taijiya Miko.

She explained how Kouga joined their group after that, followed by Ayame. Their battles with Naraku and his incarnations became harsher, the only one who seemed to remain unhurt after a battle was Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru normally came out with simply a few scratches. By this time, Sango and Miroku had had Tsukiyomi. The little two year-old was left with Kaede while they headed for the final battle. "After many battles with Naraku, I had managed to steal about half of the shards back." Kagome explained to her listeners. "The last fight before our final battle was at a human village. I-I lost control. Naraku sent only a puppet that was killed quickly by Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had ran off after the shinidamachu."

_**Memories**_

They battled for hours before Kagome saw her son start to weaken. He had taken a few hits for Rin who refused to be left behind. She had also been trained to use Shugendo. So she was also a slayer. Rin cried out and Kagome turned to her. Shippo had fallen with a sword through the stomach, and Rin took a hit through the shoulder. The scene had the miko's eyes widening, before she lost control as a demon neared her little boy. "SHIPPO!" She screamed as power surged all around her and everything went black. They watched as she killed people, both humans and demons. The entire village soon became a pile of ash from Kagome's assault. Ashes fell all around them as her black eyes slowly returned to a stormy blue-gray, and she fainted.

The group stood at the ready, weapons poised. Sango stood at Miroku's side, proudly holding her Hiraikotsu behind her. Power encased the entire group, even though the great tai youkai and the young human girl were not present. Naraku gave the signal and his demons charged. That caused their side to move into action. Shippo fought with deadly skill, taking out many with his newest attacks. Plants obeyed his will as they went after the enemy. Those who weren't entrapped were cut down with a gleaming blade.

Inuyasha disappeared, but his windscar could be seen, though it looked as if it wasn't striking anything. Miroku used his wind tunnel, offuda, and staff to take out many. Sango used hiraikotsu and her blade met those who got too close. Kouga and Ayame were tearing into the enemy with their own attacks while Kirara and the wolves were using fang and claw to tear the enemy apart. When the deadly saimyosho arrived, Kagome ceased firing arrows and ran to Miroku's side. Using her spiritual powers, she placed her hand over his and purified everything before it entered. Wolves protected their backs as they took out many.

But soon his air void could no longer take the strain, and he had to close it. Kagome moved off and started tearing into the enemy as well. They were doing great until he appeared. Inuyasha showed up on their side and Naraku's army paused. The kurohanyou himself stepped out into the front lines with a twisted smile. "I suggest you give up. If you do, I **may** let you live."

"We'll never give in to you!" Kagome called out as she glared at him.

"That's too bad Kagome," said a voice closer to them. The entire group turned to a smirking Inuyasha. "I knew you were an idiot, just a stupid reincarnation. You don't deserve Kikyo's soul." And then he attacked, killing all on her side and knocking her out.

Blurry eyes woke up to take in their surroundings. It was a jail cell and it had her panicked. "It seems that you're finally awake my little miko," said a deep voice that had her shivering in disgust.

"I am not yours, Naraku."

"No, I suppose you're not... yet."

She was cruelly tortured. It was two days before she could escape. And when she did, the entire castle was up in flames. Her power crackled around her, but she kept it completely masked. Grabbing a bow and a few arrows from a demon guard that she'd killed, she found Naraku. Using her arrow, she shot him and stole the shikon jewel. Naraku quickly got over the effect of her arrows and chased after her. Soon Kikyo and Inuyasha joined him. Kikyo's shinidamachu stole fragments of her soul till there was barely any left.

Soon she collapsed onto the forest floor, but none pursued her. She fainted. Hours later and her eyes slowly opened. Her body felt drained from the loss of her soul. So with the last of her strength, she joined the jewel and made the wish. For some reason, her body regained its strength after about two hours more. Rising shakily to her feet, she made a run for it, knowing somehow that she had to make it to the Goshinboku. Her body seemed to be changed slightly, but she didn't notice. No, she didn't even care at the moment.

Inuyasha was close on her trail when she reached his forest. The sacred tree's aura shielded a part of the forest, and that was her destination. Just as she reached seeing distance of the barrier, Inuyasha slashed her shoulder. Pain shot through her as her back was hit next. Ignoring him, she ran further, but was again stopped. "Why Inuyasha? I loved you!" She screamed as she was knocked down. Her words had him pausing, just long enough for her to get up and start running again. She made it to the tree's barrier just as he came up behind her. He slashed at her back again, knocking her into the tree. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to sink into the Tree of Ages. Her body and soul being perfectly preserved in her own stasis lock.

The tree released her a week after the last time she entered the well. _There's no need to worry your family. I like them._ The tree said as it pushed her body from its depths. _I will always help you when you need it._ The stay in the tree had changed her immensely. Her body was now centuries old, but still looked only sixteen. Power steadily danced around her body, encasing her in its comforting warmth. When her calm eyes opened, they looked up into the moon before shifting back to the God Tree. Her hand brushed against the bare spot where Inuyasha was once pinned. Her eyes saddened for a few moments, before she turned to find Souta behind her.

_**End Of Memories**_

"That's most of what happened." Kagome said as she finished her story.

"You mean the clay whore has most of your soul now?" Shippo demanded as he quickly transformed back to his humanoid form.

"I'm alright though Shippo." Kagome said quickly.

"You're missing _almost_ **all** of your soul, and you're _**alright**_!" The kitsune demanded while seething.

"I've been living like this for five years Shippo!"

"And that makes it better?" The kitsune questioned.

"I'm fine as long as I visit Goshinboku once a month." The girl said with a huff. "The tree helps me, giving me energy."

"Sis, is that what automatically masks your energy?" Souta asked as he looked at her.

"It might be."

"What did you mean by your blood being odd?" Keiko suddenly asked.

The girl sighed. "It's simply different." Kagome sighed as she curled against her brother.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Kagome," Hiei sighed as he nuzzled further into her hair.

The girl pressed closer to him while whimpering. "Don't.. leave me... Hiei.."

"I'm here Kagome." He whispered to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The girl smiled on the outside, on the inside though, her dream was getting slightly worse.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Hello Kagome." The voice was calm and neutral, but the tone seemed so sad.

The miko turned to face the one who spoke her name and became surprised at what she saw, "Kikyo?"

"Hai Kagome." The other woman said as she looked to the ground. "I've brought you here because I have a favor to ask."

"What is this favor?"

"Destroy the clay body that houses our soul. That corruption is no longer myself. In the beginning the body held only my pain and anger once you called most of the soul back. Now though, it houses many more emotions, but... The soul is too corrupted. You must destroy the body and purify the soul, it is the only way to save what is left of myself." The woman looked at her outfit. She wore the standard red and white priestess outfit. Looking back up, she smiled slightly. "Do not be afraid to resemble me. I'm not that clay reanimation. And neither are you. Though you no longer resemble myself, at least not truly."

"How are you talking to me?" Kagome suddenly asked, her tone holding curiosity.

"We share a soul. The fragment of myself that still lingers within you is using its strength to speak with you." She paused for a moment. "I know that you are four months along with your child, so I shall warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Hai. You will birth the child early. Upon the day you turn seven months. After that, you will have three months to prepare for a tough battle. Demon armies will begin marching on the Ningenkai. And be warned, Naraku has resurrected many enemies. Kohaku lives once more with the help of my fake shell. He is truly alive, but still controlled."

"I will take care of it." Kagome said as she bowed her head in respect.

"You have my thanks." The woman said before she disappeared.

Then the scene changed. Darkness overtook everything as what happened was replayed throughout her mind. Demons swarmed after her, but none could catch up. She finally stumbled upon a clearing and collapsed. After a little while, she woke. She could hear the demons searching for her, and after recognizing where she was, she tried not to cry. She remembered many times here.

_**Flashback**_

"What are we doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she smiled up at the inu-hanyou. Confusion was held in her gaze.

"I have something to tell you, Kagome." His normally guarded golden eyes were warm and they showed many emotions within them.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked, hope burning in her own blue-gray.

"I..." He paused for a moment, but then swallowed and continued. "I choose you Kagome... I-I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha!" The girl said as she threw her arms around his neck. He pulled back slightly and pressed his lips to hers.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Tears started falling then, soaking into the ground. He'd told her he chose her, that he loved her, and now he chose Kikyo and killed her friends... his friends. Anger burned within her at that. He'd lied. Betrayed her. Destroyed the honor he once had. In her pain, she clutched the jewel tightly. It was in that moment she made the wish. _I wish that I could find someone who would just love me for __**me**__._ The jewel heard the wish and granted it, wanting to see its guardian happy.

Then the scene changed to a few days later. The miko stood, barely able to move, but she forced her body to cooperate with her wishes. Pushing past the pain, she slowly made her way to Edo. Then, she collapsed upon Kaede's doorstep. The older woman was highly surprised to see her, though she acted quickly, calling forth a few of the villagers to carry the girl into her hut. "Are you sure this is her Lady Kaede?" One of the men asked as he looked at her.

"Hai, it is Kagome." She said as she nodded her head to them.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The girl was suddenly jolted awake as she heard crying. Slowly removing herself from her mate's arms, she made her way to the baby's room. Hiten was in there, crying silently, but she could somehow still hear his sobs. Wrapping her arms around his small form, she pulled him to her. Combing her fingers through his hair, she began to sing. "_Come to me,_

_I'll set you free,_

_We'll fly away,_

_With waves of the sea._

_Together forever,_

_Never alone,_

_Come with me,_

_And I'll bring you home."_

There was a slight pause, then she sang again. _"Come to me,_

_I'll set you free,_

_We'll fly away,_

_With waves of the sea._

_Together forever,_

_Never alone,_

_Come with me,_

_And I'll bring you home._" The boy was now beginning to fall asleep. "Everything will be ok Hiten."

"Grandma." The boy whispered as he burrowed into her.

"I always loved that song." Shippo said as he smiled sadly from the door frame. "I remember how you used to sing that to Rin and myself. Then to Tsukiyomi when he was born."

"And now I'll sing it to Hiten and my child." She said with a slight smile.

"Rin tried singing it to our children." He said sadly.

"I am sorry Shippo. I should have been there for you." The miko said as she opened an arm to allow the kitsune room.

"It's alright mother. I got past it, because I knew you were in the future; waiting for me." He said as he burrowed into her hair. Neither noticed the fire demon move to stand in the shadow of the doorway. "You told me you'd always wait for me."

"And I always will sweetie." She said as she stroked his hair. "I'll always be here to help you, and to protect you. You'll always be my little boy."

"I missed you mommy." The kitsune said. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to protect you."

"It's my job to protect you Shippo, not the other way around." The miko giggled.

"It's a son's duty to protect his mother once he's old enough."

"But you'll always be my little boy." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Momma." The kitsune whined. "I'm over five hundred years old."

"On a technicality, so am I."

"How so?" the kitsune huffed.

"I was trapped in the tree, aware of what was happening around me." She said with a smile.

"So you saw...?" Shippo asked as his cheeks suddenly reddened.

"I started talking to the tree at that part Shippo. So I gave you and Rin your privacy."

"I think that's good to know."

"Awe... is the kitsune shy?" Kagome asked quietly as she giggled, and Shippo blushed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Hiei said as he finally stepped out of the shadows. The two looked up at him and Kagome smiled with slight happiness.

"Of course you're not Hiei." Gently laying Hiten back down and tucking him in then kissing his forehead goodnight, she also kissed Shippo's cheek and wished him a goodnight.

* * *

I would like to thank anyone who reviewed and/or read any of the previous chapters, and this chapter.

Oh, and here are some ah... what's the word. Translations, yeah, translations.

**Aka No Miko** - Bloody Priestess

**Megami No Miko** - Priestess Of Death

**Shinsei No Miko** - True Prietess

**Kenage No Miko** - Brave and Beloved Priestess

**Mamoru No Youkai Taijiya Miko** - Demon Slayer Miko of Justice

**Shinidamachu** - Soul Collectors

**Hai** - Yes

**shadow miko (I'll be getting the next update out soon, and if not you can use my new site to nag me till I do lol.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (It's actually, and here's another update.)**

**Evil RULZ (I actually realized that problem too late, but I hope to make the newer chapters better.)**

**Lovelywitch (I'm trying to get back to updating regularly.)**

**hermione (Thanks.)**

**Raine44354 (New fic?)**

**o0KittyBlue0o (Wow, and here's an update.)**

**kinky-kitsune (I am evil. **smiles**)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I give a piece of the story at a time…)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (I'll try to.)**

**Lisa (There will be more, I think.)**

**Music ADD (Lol.)**

**KagHieiLuver (I won't.)**

**don'. (Thanks.)**

**Black-Dragons-Feather (More will come.)**

**OoOLady IndigoOoO (I hope to be.)**

**dark_lady_kitsune (Tear gem secret comes later.)**

**angeltsuki (Here's some more.)**

**xKagex (Not everything will be told right now.)**

**Orihime-San (I love Hiei too, and I will.)**

**ryuuhime88 (I'll try to update sooner.)**

**kitsunkuruoshii (More.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to.)**

**silver Tsukiko (Thanks.)**

**KrystalFox648 (Will try to.)**

**DarkBombayAngel (Thanks.)**

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1 (I'm trying to.)**

**dreamer-InuPuppy2009 (Hope to post more soon.)**

**blueyblonde (That's good lol.)**

**enyalie1134 (I won't discontinue, I promise.)**

**Foxluna (I'm trying to update all stories.)**

**XxWicked-LovexX (It's ok to be demanding.)**

**Shadow Goddess Miko (I love you too.)**

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath (Hehehe…)**

**KagomeInuDeman (My bad, here's a chapter.)**

**Bekki (I caught one!)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks.)**

**Serenity digo19 (It all will be revealed… eventually.)**

**nightshadow04 (I refuse to discontinue stories, it just might take a while… I'll try to update all of my stories within the month.)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter XI**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. It truly saddens me to say that, but I can not tell a lie... Ok, I could... but I'd be sent to jail for plagiarizing...

**Author of Forgotten Past:** Chrystal-Hearts

This is how we mind speak

/Hiei/

\Shuichi\

\**Youko**\

\_**Kurama**_\

(**Someone else**)

* * *

**Last Time****:**

"Awe... is the kitsune shy?" Kagome asked quietly as she giggled, and Shippo blushed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Hiei said as he finally stepped out of the shadows. The two looked up at him and Kagome smiled with slight happiness.

"Of course you're not Hiei." Gently laying Hiten back down and tucking him in then kissing his forehead goodnight, she also kissed Shippo's cheek and wished him a goodnight.

**This Time****:**

The miko returned to her room with Hiei following silently. He hadn't really spoken much since her story earlier. Her thoughts were racing now, trying to figure out why he was being so quiet. _Could he hate me for all the things I did? All the demons I slaughtered?_ Her sapphire tears started to fall as she thought.

The fire demon sensed them and turned her to face him. "Kagome?" he questioned.

"Please don't hate me Hiei!" She cried as she collapsed into his arms.

That had him shocked. "Why would I hate you?"

"Everything I did. What I am, because I never told you." She sobbed out.

"I don't hate you for it Kagome."

"But I'm not even human!" She sobbed. She knew she surprised him with that one, as he had tensed at her words.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm no longer human. I don't know what I am... I can't... I can't remember." Sobs were still escaping as she held tightly onto him. "I don't even know what I look like. Kaede put a concealment spell on me to hide my changes."

"And you're only telling me this now?" The demon asked, slight anger tinting his voice.

The girl flinched at his tone, easily able to feel the anger coming from his body. "I didn't want you to hate me when I don't even know how to take the spell off or even what I am."

"Then why tell me this now?"

"You wanted to know my past, and this is part of it."

"And I also know that you left parts out of your story earlier."

"I'm sorry Hiei, I'm just not completely ready to talk about all of it."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Come on Keiko." Kagome said as she pulled the still half asleep girl into the living room. "Wait here." Then she headed for Shizuru's room. "Shizu, get up."

"Why? What's going on?" The girl asked as she slowly started to awaken.

"Meet me in the living room please." And she left for Yukina's room. "Yukina."

"Hmm... Kagome?"

"Would you like to learn to fight? As a way to defend yourself?"

"You'd teach me?"

"Hai." The girl nodded. "Meet me out in the living room." Then she walked out and over to Souta's room. Knocking on the door, she whispered a command. "Wake Kazu and meet me in the living room."

Not five minutes later did the boy appear with a half awake Kuwabara. "What's going on?" The little group turned to see Shippo leaning against the door frame.

"We're going to train." Kagome said as she and Kirara appeared. "I'm training all of you in Shugendo."

"I figured as much." Souta said with a slight smile. "We're bringing the ways of the slayer back I take it?"

"Of course," the miko nodded.

"Why us?" Keiko asked.

"You're my cousin and you deserve to know, Shizuru and Yukina could use the skills to defend themselves, and Kazu can be trained to be a better fighter. If you want, you can contact Botan and she can learn too."

"Sounds good to me," Shizuru said with a shrug.

"Yes. I'm glad that you'll teach me." Yukina said as she bowed her head in thanks.

"You're going to train me?" Kuwabara asked. "But you're a girl."

"She's more than that." Shippo said with a smirk. "Demons know her as Aka No Miko and Megami No Miko."

"Bloody priestess and priestess of death?" Yukina asked.

"Hai, the humans used to call her shinsei no miko, kenage no miko, and mamoru no youkai taijiya miko." Shippo said in amusement.

"Enough about those names Ship." The girl said with a slight glare. "We'll train out in the forest."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"What have you guys been doing?" Yusuke asked as the group of four boys traveled to where they needed to kill a few demons. It'd been a month since the kitsune lord had appeared.

"We've been training." The man said with a sigh. "Remind me to never agree to it again."

"Why? Kagome make you paint your nails in training?" The detective asked with a laugh.

"I think I'd rather do that." He said.

"Her training can't be that bad." Kurama said easily. "She is, after-all, a pregnant woman."

"She's that bad." The human said as he glared at the kitsune. "But she is good."

"Hn."

"What's wrong Hiei, you not know about her abilities?" Yusuke asked.

"I heard about them a month ago, but I've never really seen them." The fire demon said neutrally.

Demons appeared a moment later. "Koenma sent you guys after us again?" One of the demons cackled.

The ones with demonic blood growled at them. Yusuke was taiyoukai class, but Kurama and Hiei were A-Class. Kuwabara was a low D-Class human... At least, he was before Kagome's training. The demons all came at them at once. There were more than there were last time, but the team was doing pretty good. Surprisingly, Kuwabara was as well.

"When did he get **that** good?" Yusuke asked Kurama and Hiei as they watched the man dodge several attacks at once.

"Spirit blast!" The man yelled as yellow energy circled his hand and shot out at the opponents. That surprised his fellow teammates immensely. Another demon tried to get him, but he backflipped out of the way and landed by his fellow team.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Yusuke asked as the other demons got about ready to charge.

"Kagome taught me." He said as he started concentrating his energy and formed a weapon. It was the hiraikotsu, and he threw it at the enemy.

Dozens fell to the attack, and the weapon vanished as soon as it returned to his hand. "Nice one Kuwabara." Kurama complimented as he snapped his whip at the enemies.

And the battle continued. Kuwabara started using his sword more, using better techniques than he normally had. He also dodged and attacked with a fighting skill that almost made him look graceful.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Come on guys." Yusuke urged as he dragged Hiei and Kurama after him. "I wanna see what they're doing."

"I suppose I am rather curious." Kurama admitted as he started shielding his energy.

"That's pointless fox. Kagome will still sense you."

"How do you know that Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"I completely masked my presence and yet she still sensed me, even told me I should've hidden my aura if I did not wish for her to be able to."

"Shh..." Kurama said suddenly. "They're over there." The small group of three made their way over to the clearing to see what was going on.

"Come on Souta, hit me." Kagome said.

"Sis, you're pregnant."

"Really?" she asked as she looked down at her rounded stomach. "I just thought I was fat."

"Sis..." The boy whined.

"Just throw the energy ball."

"Nope."

"Momma's not gonna break." Shippo said as he pushed the boy out of the way and charged up his energy. "I'll do it." And he did. A swirling blue ball was let loose and headed for the pregnant miko.

Said miko smiled in thanks. Her muscles tensed as silver flames started dancing around her body before solidifying into a barrier. Shippo's hit slammed into the barrier with amazing force as his jyaki battled her shenki. Kagome's blue-gray eyes turned solid silver as her energy rose further. Shippo chuckled as his eyes flashed golden, his power rising as well. His was easily felt though, and it had most of the others backing away. Though it had the miko giggling as her barrier started to fall. Souta noticed and his eyes widened. "Sis!"

"I'm fine Souta." The silver flames began to burn brightly as they now danced along her flesh. The barrier hardened as it fed off her energy. "Don't hold back Shippo. I might as well test your strength."

"Hai momma," and now the kitsune concentrated, pushing forth all his power into his new attack. "Kitsune bi!" Blue fire flew from his finger tips and rammed into the barrier.

"Shit, do you think her barrier can stand against that?" Yusuke asked as his wide eyes took in the powerful attack. "I'm not sure how long **I** could stand against it."

Hiei was tense, especially after his words. Kurama was the one who spoke. "I don't think she can."

That's when the attack slammed into the barrier. She growled against the strain on the barrier. The others stood wide eyed, thinking that they should help her, but not being able to move. Winds started whipping around her suddenly and her form began to flicker, showing flashes of markings, and her power rose higher. Everything suddenly calmed as her barrier opened. "Sis!" Souta screamed as he started to run to her, only to be grabbed by the kitsune. "Let me go Shippo."

"She's fine Uncle Souta." The kitsune said as he held tightly. The three in the woods noticed this and were slightly confused.

"Listen to him Souta." Came Kagome's soft voice as she smiled at him with the blue flames surrounding her still. "I'm perfectly fine."

"B-but you're surrounded in flames." Souta cried out.

She just shook her head. "Souta, I adopted Shippo by youkai laws. I'm immune to his fire attacks. Besides, the flames aren't even touching me." Holding out her hand, she showed them the skin tight barrier that surrounded her. "See, I merely shrank the barrier."

"That's a neat trick." Kuwabara said as he looked closely.

"Yes, and you'll all be learning it." She said with a smile.

"How come you never taught me that?" Souta pouted.

"I never thought you'd actually need it." Soon she had all of them working with their energy and making skin tight shields out of it. After two hours, she moved to combat. "Souta," she called as the others practiced. To be fair, Shippo took on both Shizuru and Kuwabara. Keiko and Yukina were sparring together. Leaving Souta on his own.

"Hai sister," the boy said as he dropped into a fighting stance.

Kagome smiled and raised a shield around her belly, "time to play."

"Sounds like fun." Souta retorted before disappearing in a blur. He could outmatch most demons' speeds.

"It does." And her form blurred as well. The clang of metal was all that was heard as their blurred forms clashed. The group stopped their sparring to look at them. The three in the trees also watched. They didn't seem to land, they appeared to fly. Yes, they flew through the air.

After many minutes, they did land. And Souta's violet eyes shined silver as well as he held out his right hand, "wind tunnel!" Furious winds roared to life as power swarmed around the young boy. Eyes still glowing a deep silver he smiled as he allowed his shenki to crackle around the opening.

The woman smiled as she felt the pull of the winds. Her eyes had faded to gray, but they once more hardened to silver as they opened. Silver energy snaked around her, dancing in a mysterious way as she held up her palm. The glow began to darken and surround her outstretched flesh as the sky suddenly started to cloud over and darken, "souls of light." Her voice was calm as she spoke. The energy in her hand turned pure white and rocketed toward the air void.

"Ah!" Souta screamed as the blast hit his hand and sealed his attack. "So you found a way to stop it?" He more stated than asked.

"Didn't think I'd find a way around that attack?" She asked with a smile.

"Not many people can seal it from a distance." Souta stated with a glare

"I'm not many people." She giggled. "After all, I was around Miroku and the wind tunnel for many years. I was the one who stopped its spread."

"I know that." He sighed. "But fine. Long distance weapons?"

"Agreed," Kagome called back as she pulled her bow from her bracelet, and firing an arrow at him.

"Crap." The boy said before pulling out hiraikotsu and blocking her arrow from hitting his body.

"Gotta be faster than that!" she called as she pulled the string back and another arrow materialized. Soon she was firing rapidly and Souta was barely able to dodge.

"That's it!" He called out as he threw hiraikotsu at her and pulled a whip from his bracelet. It swung around him as his eyes narrowed. Kagome fired five arrows in rapid succession, causing Souta to smile and crack his whip. It knocked away the arrows with ease, "my turn to go offensive."

Kagome took a hit to her shoulder before she managed to dodge, "very good." She said as she stood from her crouched position. Her eyes flashed with deadly intent as she smiled darkly. "Prepare yourself!" And she disappeared.

No one could see her. They couldn't even feel where she was at. "So not fair," Souta murmured before his eyes widened and he dodged quickly. A large gouge appeared where he was just standing. Pulling something off his charm bracelet, he revealed them to be twin swords. He used them to block her next strike. "Do you have to use Kyo Kami?"

She raised a brow at that. "Suppose I could use Ryuujin."

"Shit." He muttered as she flipped backwards and drew her other sword. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"I'm hurt." She pouted. "You know I would never hurt you Souta."

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed and/or read this story. I'm trying to keep updates coming, though I know I'm falling a little behind.

**Lily887787 (More parts will be revealed as the story continues.)**

**KagHieiLuver (I'm going to have Kagome have a baby soon, and then the battle will start shortly after that I think. I have an idea for how to end the story and I think you might like it.)**

**Kira Kyuuketsuki (My secret for the moment.)**

**Evanescence dark angel (I'm trying to.)**

**OoOLady IndigoOoO (I'm going to try to update at least monthly.)**


	12. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
